Two collisions
by Honoo no Kazamidori
Summary: Started from Drum's dream, Gao, Tasuku , Jack and Drum go to Inazuma town? They find a way to go back but are unsuccessful. But not long enough meet Endou and his team. They find new team members and then Gao and Tasuku are playing soccer? No one knows how to get out, a new trauma is about to begin, please R&R. Story is thought by me and brave kid. Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1 No where in 2030!

"Is this even true!" Drum growled. He was watching TV with a very stubborn look. "Tasuku? It's natural for him to be on TV but Gao! How come he got invited, he is the first person to beat Tasuku and his rival but I'm his buddy after all! I helped him beat Tasuku, but I didn't get invited to the interview and neither did I get to have some fun!" Drum said even angrier than before. "Now you understand! They didn't even invite the buddy cop's buddy, then how come they invite you?" Jack snapped. "Wanna have some pudding to melt down the depression?" Drum asked with Jack nodding.

 _At the TV show_

"Huh? Gao, you looked worried, is something the matter?" Tasuku asked looking at Gao. "No, It's nothing, I was just thinking about how mad Drum would be at me." Gao replied. "You're talking about Drum! Jack would be mad at me definitely, so how come Drum is not?" Tasuku grinned like Gao with putting his hands on his waist. "Yeah! Your right!" Gao deep in thought. Tasuku and Gao started laughing.

 _At Gao's house_

Drum was having a very strange dream.

 _Drum's dream_

"Tasuku! Gao! Drum!" Jack screamed . The four were falling down. "Gao! Gao! Where are we going? Make the falling stop! Please!" Tasuku grabbed Gao and was trembling. "Umm. I cannot make the falling stop and I don't know how to! And Tasuku, are you afraid?" Gao asked. "He is only scared when he is falling down from such a height" Jack said. "Oh really! Then we may have found a new thing today!" Gao teasingly said. "Jack!" Tasuku was red with embarrassment. "I have to agree with Tasuku here that where are we going?" Drum asked. "Don't know!" Gao said "And don't care!" Jack completed.

Tasuku and Drum were very much concerned but scared at the same time. Drum and Tasuku both hugged each other tightly and screamed loudly but within a matter of few minutes they reached land.

 _Back in real life_

"Drum, I'm really sorry! And Jack you too! Please forgive us!" Gao apologized. "It's okay, but Tasuku why are you here?" Jack asked. "Uh.. well.. Gao asked me to stay with him tonight" Tasuku answered. "Okay then! Then go to sleep! You don't want the night to go and you both don't have any fun! Right?" Hanako said. The two nodded and went to Gao's room.

 _After a while_

The four were fast asleep but then suddenly Gao and Tasuku's deck cases began to glow. "Gao! What is this!" Tasuku asked worriedly awoken up from his sleep. "I don't know what happened but.. look! What is happening?! And where are we going?" Gao asked as the light was taking them somewhere. The two boys grabbed their cases and buddies and were immediately transported to somewhere.

"Tasuku! Gao! Drum!" Jack screamed . The four were falling down. "Gao! Gao! Where are we going? Make the falling stop! Please!" Tasuku grabbed Gao and was trembling. "Umm. I cannot make the falling stop and I don't know how to! And Tasuku, are you afraid?" Gao asked. "He is only scared when he is falling down from such a height" Jack said. "Oh really! Then we may have found a new thing today!" Gao teasingly said. "Jack!" Tasuku was red with embarrassment. "I have to agree with Tasuku here that where are we going?" Drum asked. "Don't know!" Gao said "And don't care!" Jack completed.

Tasuku and Drum were very much concerned but scared at the same time. Drum kept thinking that this was very familiar to something but could not remember what. Drum and Tasuku both hugged each other tightly and screamed loudly but within a matter of few minutes they reached land.

"Tasuku!" "Drum!", Tasuku and Drum ran towards each other crying after the fall. "I thought that I lost you forever!" Drum cried "And me too, how could I buddyfight if I had lost you!" Tasuku cried wrapped around Drum. "Uh.. Gao?" Jack asked with his big bubble of sweat appearing.

"Yes.. Jack? I think that your Tasuku's buddy and I'm Drum's" Gao asked with a confused face and the two looking at the other two. " Ahem! I think we should keep going" Tasuku stood up and his face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah we would kid, but where are we going? And where are we?"Drum asked. "The sun is setting and we should just find a place to stay". Gao suggested." Hmm.. but we can't just roam around without knowing anything! Let's look around" Tasuku asked. The rest nodded. "I know that we are somewhere in the human world right?" Jack asked. "I think we are because in neither world there are swings and I can see a whole park from here, and what is this tire doing here?" Drum asked.

"It is quite suspicious, we would need to find out and…. There is a path there, heading downwards, let's go from there, we might find something!" Tasuku exclaimed. "Hmm" Gao said and started walking along with the others.

As they were walking a boy not older than 14 carrying a soccer ball, with an orange headband on bumped into Tasuku. "Hey wh-" Tasuku stopped. "It's a boy!" Gao shouted. "Huh? Hey! Of course I am! What do you think I'm a monkey!" the boy said angrily. "No! we were teleported here and know what is going around" Drum told the boy. "Hmmm. Okay.. I understand.. your i-" suddenly the boy stopped.

"Did these toys just talk!?" the boy exclaimed surprisingly. "Hey kid, who did you just call a toy!? I'm Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial The 14 and don't underestimate me! I'm Jackknife Dragon Findar The 100th" " Drum and Jack angrily said. "Uh.. well. Drum, Jack? Let me tell you that were from Chou-Tokyo from the 2030 year" Tasuku told the boy. "And these are our buddies, we buddyfight with these monsters. It is a really fun game" Gao completed the speech.

"Okay! Understood! So you're from the future and got teleported here?" The boy asked to which Gao and Tasuku nodded. "Uh! Sorry to be rude, I am Mikado Gao, this is my best friend and rival Ryuenji Tasuku" Gao told the boy. "And?" the boy said pointing towards the two dragons who were angry for calling them toys.

"This is Jack, my buddy and this is Drum, Gao's buddy and a good friend of mine and Jack" Tasuku told. "Okay, so now in understood, well currently you're in the 2008 in inazuma town and our specialty is soccer like yours is Buddyfighting and I'm Endou Mamoru!" the boy told."So how did you end up here?" Endou asked spinning the ball. "No one knows, we were in my room and ended u here when our cases glowed" Gao said. "Cas-" "Endou!" a voice came which cut of Endou. "Kazemaru!" Endou yelled. "You told me that you were going home and not practicing!" the boy said. "uh.. well" Endou uttered.

"Endou is like a certain someone I know!"Tasuku whispered in Gao's ear. "Uh.. well" Gao was in the same position as Endou. "Well that other one is asking him to go home this late, like a person who is used to saying this!" Gao whispered in Tasuku's ear. "Sorry! I forgot! I'm saying this to you and doing the same" Kazemaru admitted to Endou

"Sorry! I forgot! I'm saying this to you and doing the same" Tasuku said to Gao and he was just like Kazemaru. They laughed at the sight and fell to the ground. "So guys… who are you guys?" Kazemaru asked anxiously.

"They are from Chou-Tokyo in another dimension and they ended up here. And they are also from the 2030th year! That one is Mikado Gao the other one is Ryuenji Tasuku" Endou told Kazemaru.

"Hmmm. Interesting, I have met aliens, soccer tem caps and occults but meting someone from future is my first time!" Kazemaru added. "You forgot about Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou and Ranmaru" Endou whispered. "Well!.. Auh.. ? Your right… But they are even from another future dimension!" Kazemaru said with interest. "Oh really? Or are you just excited that they are from some other place and guests here with us?" Endou demanded. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta from Raimon and I would surely go in Inazuma Japan! Japan's national team which is about to play in the FFI! Nice to meet you!" Kazemaru introduced himself.

"Wait!" Gao demanded. "What happened Gao?" Tasuku asked. "I wanted to ask that why are Endou and Fujimaru wearing the same uniform?!"Tasuku asked curiously. "I'm Kazemaru! And that's because we are in the same team guys!" Kazemaru told. "WHAT!?" Tasuku and Gao screamed. "Gao! Tasuku! What happened did the same boy do something?" Jack and Drum appeared from their cards. "No but.." Gao replied.

"Wha?! Talking toys!" Kazemaru exclaimed making the two dragons even more furious. "Well Fujimaru, they are not talking toys, they are our buddies, we buddyfight like you play soccer.

So they are monsters from other dimensions and they are from dragon world and gained their forms from Dungeon world, Magic world, Hero world and Star dragon world. Endou made the same mistake and they are still angry" Tasuku told Kazemaru, still saying his wrong name.

"I understand the buddyfight and I am sorry dragons I can feel what you are going through like Ryuenji here is also always saying me Fujimaru! While I'm KAZEMARU!" Kazemaru said angrily.

"And no-" "We meet again Endou-kun!"

 **Hope you all like my new story? This is the story that me and brae kid decided together. Make sure to comment! Please enjoy!**

" **That's fine, but what happens next!" ~ Jack.**

" **Well Jack I think we should start preview then to answer that question!? I hope Mikado and Endou agree?" ~ Kazemaru**

" **Of course we do!" ~ Endou and Gao**

" **Yippe! What happens next then? Tasuku? What happened?" ~ Drum**

" **But what about Kaza-chan? Honoo No Kazamidori? Can you please tell?" ~ Tasuku**

 **Of course Tasuku I agree with Gao, Endou ,Kazemaru, Jack and Drum! From now on my stories will have previews! ~ Kaza-chan.**

 **PREVIEW:**

 **A familiar face arrives and Gao and Tasuku are to spend the night at a friend's place but what would happen?...**

 **Next time:** **" With a team!"**


	2. Chapter 2 With A Team!

"We meet again Endou-kun"

A voice came from behind. " W.. who's there?" Endou hesitated. Suddenly a ball came towards Tasuku. "Tasuku! Watch out!" Drum shouted.

"Death Zone" the voice shouted. " God hand!" Endou shouted taking out an hissatsu to protect Tasuku. "W.. W.. What was that?" Tasuku and Gao exclaimed in horror. Another ball was coming towards Tasuku and Gao. "Time to use the future force!" Gao and Tasuku activated their future forces. "Dragon blade drago brave!" Tasuku took out his card while Gao took out blue dragon shield.

"W.. What is this thing they're using!?" Kazemaru and Endou exclaimed with the same expression as Gao and Tasuku from earlier. Gao blocked the attacks while Tasuku sliced the balls with the blade. "We'll come BACK!" the voice faded.

"Endou!" Gao said with a shock "Mikado!" Endou shockingly said. "What was that!?" they asked each other. "It's called an Hissatsu, which is used in soccer." Endou replied. "It was future force used to make the power of the cards real, which only me and Tasuku have, and the cards are used in buddyfight" Gao explained.

"Buddyfight looks interesting, will you teach me Ryuenji-kun?" Kazemaru asked Tasuku. "Of course I will but Gao has beat me three times no so he will be able to tell you the perfect moves, but I'll surely help because I'm one point behind Gao, but will soon catch up! And that hissatsu? Can you teach us?" Tasuku told.

"Of course Tasuku you are at my rate and I will surely help you Kazemaru but…" Gao paused. "Of course we will and how about you join our team? Or ask coach Hibiki to let you participate in the selection match?" Endou asked and the other two nodded with hesitation.

"Uh.. Endou-kun, Mikado-san, Ryuenji-kun isn't it a bit too late? so come and stay with us… k?" Kazemaru asked. "We would but where?" Gao asked. "In our training camp, you can practice with us and learn Hissatsus with us" Endou suggested. "Hmm… that's good, okay we'll go but where is the camp?" Tasuku asked walking with Gao and the others. "At our school!"

 _At Raimon junior high_

"Guys! This is my team! Who listen and practice with me!" Endou said opening the door of the club house. The other three looked at the members with fascination. There was a long pause. Then Endou looked inside and saw every member doing their own stuff, someone playing video games, reading books and other caught up in their own affairs.

"Guys! Your making me embarrassed in front of guests! Hey! Raimon Eleven!" Endou screamed. "Wha!? Endou your back!" Handa jumped.

"Of course I am! And what did you think I wasn't going to come back?" Endou angrily said. "Handa and what do you think you are doing, didn't I ask you all to practice before I left? And even Gouenji and KIDOU!?" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"Ah! Kazemaru-kun is back too?! Didn't they two left for practice?" Handa said even more shocked. "Kazemaru? Didn't you say that you won't be back till 7o'clock? It's only 6 right now" Kidou asked. "And…. " there was a long silence. "Who are those two?" Gouenji asked.

"Huh?... oh sorry! I forgot to tell... they are from Chou-Tokyo from the 2030th year and they have come from another dimension in which their specialty is Buddyfighting." Endou told the guys. "Hi… how are you all…?" Tasuku hesitated. "Nice to meet you all… it would be fun… t … to have a chat with you all" Gao was practically sweating. There was another long silence. "So your saying that after meeting aliens and our future people now are we are heading towards people from other dimensions too?!" Gouenji asked without showing any expression. "Yup, that's right! And not just that they want to learn hissatsus and in return they would teach us how to Buddyfight!" Endou told the team.

" Good choice then why don't you show me some of your moves?" The whole team including the visitors looked back and saw Coach Hibiki. "I also told them to do so! And let's see how you play?" Endou exclaimed. "Hmm.. sure Endou.. but I don't have much experience in soccer and I mostly play Buddyfight! But I would try" Tasuku told the team. "Same goes for me but I am more experienced then Tasuku as he knows nothing about soccer except for rules." Gao said , making Tasuku red with embarrassment. "Then boys tell your names to me please? I am Coach Hibiki, the coach of Raimon Eleven and the one to organize the Inazuma Japan.

"I'm Ryuenji Tasuku" "And I'm Mikado Gao, nice to meet you!" . "Now boys get on the battle field but first Endou tell them about the team" coach Hibiki asked.

"The players are"

Endou Mamoru Captain GK

Kazemaru Ichirouta

Handa Shinichi

Kabeyama Heigorou

Gouenji Shuuya

Kidou Yuuta

Kageno Jin

Kurimatsu Teppei

Shourinji Ayumu

Shishido Sakichi

Matsuno Kousuuke

Someoka Ryuugo

Megane Kakeru

Domon Atsuku

Ichinose Kazuya

Yameno Kagito

Utsunomiya Toramaru.

Tachimukai Yuuta

Zaizen Touko

Tsunami Jouusuke

Urabe Rika

Fubuki Shirou They all are the players who are the original players of Raimon Eleven and the managers are

Kino Aki

Otonashi Haruna

Raimon Natsumi" Endou introduced the whole team. "Tasuku, is something the matter?" Gao asked. "Well I know that only eleven players can play in soccer then why are there twenty-three?" Tasuku wondered but making the rest of the people falling to the ground because of the answer. "Ryuenji-san! Have you even watched how do people play soccer?" Kidou asked. "Well… about that I only saw people playing while I was capturing a criminal fighter but only for a second I saw!" Tasuku looked in the sky. "Tasuku!" Gao sighed.

 _In the field_

"Tasuku you look good in the Raimon uniform!" Gao complimented " You too Gao" Tasuku said with a grin. "Ryuenji-kun, Mikado-san! We are about to start the match!" Toramaru told the visitors.

"Hmm… we're coming," Gao told Toramaru while running towards the ground with Tasuku. The whistle blew. The teams were in very good shape and were attacking with all they might have got but, Tasuku and Gao ,who had not played soccer before, were playing so well that they were stealing the ball from anyone who got in their way and Coach Hibiki was so spellbound at the two that he could hardly take his eyes off them. "Endou!" Touko said marching towards the goal.

"Huh? Yes Touko? What happened?" Endou asked curiously. "Those two are playing so well that I'm jealous! They don't play soccer often and especially that guy with the name similar to Gouenji! He is so amazing and what would happen if he practices? He might be able to defeat Aliea Academy with a blow!" Touko exclaimed. "Who? Ryuenji? Well he is an amazing player and Gao too but Touko let me tell you that this is not their full power.. they might be this strong because of Buddyfighting I guess" Endou told the girl.

 _Flashback ( just before the match)_

"Endou! I have to tell you something!" Hibiki said "Yes coach Hibiki?" Endou asked. "The new comers right?" Hibiki paused.

"Before you saw something I wanted to ask you that it is not like you to ask someone to play soccer the first thing even if they have no experience! Then why?" Endou asked with a straightforward face. "It is because, I saw potential in them and that is only because of the card game they play, BUDDYFIGHT! But if they attack at once then it can be bad for the team so ask Mikado Gao to be the defender because he is in your team and if you put him forward then it will cause his strength to fully come out but if he practices he can make it even stronger. And for Ryuenji Tasuku, I already asked Kazemaru to put him in the front as he is the one suited for midfielder….. but don't think the danger's over! Both of them are as strong if you put them in these positions! Don't underestimate them! They are far more powerful! As much as a student of Aliea!" Hibiki said making it tense.

"What a minute are you saying that they are that powerful even on the position they are not good at.. then at their own positions they would be enough of a whole team!?" Endou said his sweat dropping and in a tense tone. "Yes! If I can add them in the selection match and team then our team is bound to win but if they practice hard , you guys might need to catch up and it would be really, I mean really difficult! They are that strong! Mikado Gao and Ryuenji Tasuku! I have my eyes on you" Hibiki said in the tense situation.

 _In the match_

"I can see what coach Hibiki said! They are so strong but we would not lose to some other people not even from our time period or dimension! At least if they came before then Aliea Academy could have suffered! Mikado Gao! Who are you and Ryuenji Tasuku? Are you even from Aliea Academy? Tell me! If you are then why do you act like you are not? And if you really are from another dimension then how come you are equal to Aliea Academy?" Endou thought. "Guys! Get up! Are you going to go to the world championship in this way? Falling down from a bunch of soccer rookies? Get up! Tell us that what is this popular sport soccer like and who is really the team Raimon Eleven!" Endou heard Gao, who was addressing the tired and exhausted team.

"Kazemaru! Ryuenji! Both of your speed is so fast! Kazemaru how can you become so fast that you are almost equal to Ryuenji!" Endou asked. "I'm not! Ryuenji here is slowing down for me! What is happening?" Kazemaru told. "I don't know my speed and power have suddenly increased so much! It was not like this back in Chou-Tokyo! What is going on Gao?!"Tasuku exclaimed in horror. "My feet! They are feeling stronger and stronger by the minute! What's happening!" Gao said shivering.

"It's just as I feared! Mikado! Ryuenji! Both of you throw a ball towards the goal with all you've got! And Endou block It with the new hissatsu! And the rest of the team, get up as Gao told! You cannot fight with the world like this! We will see who goes to the world tomorrow!" Hibiki told the boys. "Ryuenji-kun! Shot!" Kazemaru said. "Yes let me see what your made of! Your just like Kazemaru and tell us how much are you strong like him!" Gouenji said, picking himself up from the ground.

Tasuku kicked the ball with all his might and out came wind pressure waves with a green dragon like Jack spinning with the ball. Endou tried to stop it with his new move but failed and went flying into the net. "Endou!" Gao ran up to help him. "Gao! who are you guys? Such a strong kick?!" Endou looked at his hands and saw his gloves burnt and his hands swollen. "I'm sorry Endou!" Tasuku said depressed. "It's okay, I can still remember Aphrodi's shot, which hurt this much." Endou remembered.

 _Aphrodi_

Aphrodi sneezed. "What happened right now?". "Aphrodi? Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" A voice asked from the kitchen. "No mom!... I think someone is remembering me?." Aphrodi wondered while reading his book, sitting on the floor with his back facing his bed.

 _Back in Raimon_

"Now! Mikado Gao! We all in the team think of you as a second Endou and show us the power of this Endou! Ryuenji has already shown that! It's your turn now!" Kidou asked and Gao nodded. "Then here I go!" Gao let out all his might and kicked the ball. The ball was covered in a yellow aura and a dragon like Drum was running with it, it was so fast that hardly anyone could see it and it hit Endou in the face and passed his hissatsu move. "What a shot! Just like total DISASTER! Endou tried to stand up and then suddenly.

"Ryuenji-kun!"

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I was soooo busy that I forgot to write my other story.. oopsi! But the thing is I'm lacking my sleep here too write the stories!**

" **Kaza-chan! What was happening to me?" ~ Gao**

" **Of course you were turning into an idiot with all the dis- respecters you were with!" ~ Drum**

" **Come on Drum!"~ Tasuku**

" **I'm really sorry and so is Endou! So please come out of the card, you and jack" ~ Kazemaru**

" **Will you please move on to the preview now? Kaza-kun! Lights, camera, action!" ~ Jack**

" **Hmm… your right Jack, the preview please! Oh and in my previous preview I meant the campus not friend's place.. sorry" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

 **PREVIEW;**

 **The mystery is solved for the incredible power but only with a few painful memories and the selection match is here at last. But Gao and Tasuku need to stay somewhere for the night! but where?**

 **Next time:** **"THE SELECTION! A SHOCKING SPECTACLE!** **"**


	3. Chapter 3 The selection at last!

"Ryuenji-kun!"

Everyone looked back and saw Tasuku with his both hands on his head and his knees touching the ground as though he was in great pain. Kazemaru was just besides him and was with one of his leg touching the ground the other upwards and he was comforting Tasuku. Gao's eyes widened at seeing Tasuku In that position as if he understood what was happening. "Tasuku!" Gao ran towards Tasuku with Jack and Drum coming out of their cards. "Tasuku! What happened?" Jack yelled.

"Tasuku! Tell us!" Drum asked. "Guys, please can you go for a while, I want to talk to him" Gao turned as black as a thunder cloud. The whole time Tasuku kept saying no, in a very slow voice but now he was saying in a clear and hearable voice.

"I know what happened today and you can't make it take control of you! Tasuku, Yota too! It was today! Please take control! Or I would be the one to make you remember!" Gao angrily said. "But, no one can forget this thing! Even with the things including Yota, this is a big deal." Tasuku cried. "Tasuku" Gao said worried.

"Mikado, can I talk to you for a second?" Endou asked. "Sure why not? And Tasuku get up, I think you need to move on from THE DISASTER and come to real world!" Gao said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on Endou, what do you want to talk about?". "I hope it's not about ME or JACK! Cause I'm telling you that WE ARE NOT TALKING TOYS! WE ARE DRAGONS!" Drum said. "I'm sorry Drum, I didn't mean too, and Mikado I want to talk to you alone, come with me in the campus. It would be private enough." Endou told.

"Hmm… of course… as you say." Gao asked while walking with Endou.

Voices were heard from the ground. "Ryuenji-kun? What happened? Please tell me!" Kazemaru asked. "Tasuku, please leave it! It was 4 years back now! I didn't think that you are still holding the pain in your heart!" Jack said. "Yeah Tasuku, even with Gao it was the same but he has learnt to move on. I think you should too, please, even if I am not your buddy, I am still your friend. And your Best friend and rival's buddy too!" Drum yelled. "What has happened! Drum please tell me too! Jack!" Kazemaru demanded.

 _In Raimon campus_

"Mikado? W… W… W.. Wh… What are you t… telling m..me…?" Endou said *sweat dropping*. "It is true." Gao sighed. "But how? Tell me again!" Endou demanded. "Well, you see, about 4 years ago in Chou-Tokyo there was a huge earthquake called the disaster, in which Tasuku's parents died and he ended up greatly depressed." Gao said a little sadly.

"Then were was Jack at that time?" Endou asked. "After the incident Tasuku ended up in the mountains for three days where he met Jack and was saved by the buddypolice. And afterwards he asked to join the buddypolice. When you said that it was disaster, Tasuku remembered that today was the date of the disaster and he was just sad." Gao told the boy. "And I'm sorry to ask you but what was that Yota you were talking about?" Endou hesitated a bit.

"No it's okay. Really, no need to be sorry. Yota was …my brother" Gao was trying not to cry.

"Was?"

"Yes. He was"

Then what happened to Yota your brother?

"Hmm… he… was … and now he is…. D… de…. De… dea….. dea… dead.."

Endou was shocked at his reply.

"Gao! I am really sorry to ask." Endou was ashamed. "No Endou!" Gao took hold of Endou's hand, "Endou, you might know but you can't keep a pain in your heart forever, you have to move on but the incident with Yota was 6 years from now but today was the 4th year of The Disaster." Gao was full of energy. "So you mean that he is still recovering from the incident and just pretends that he has gotten along?" Endou asked.

Gao nodded. "Um.. Mikado. I want to tel-" "Endou, I want you to call me Gao instead of Mikado " Gao demanded. "Auh? *sweat dropping* hmm… sure G.. Ga.. Gao?" Endou hesitated. "Yup, that's right! Now I think we should get going because it's already night" Gao said happily with Endou nodding.

 _Back in the ground_

"R… Ryuenji-kun, what happened? Please tell me?" Kazemaru asked. "Tasuku…" Jack looked at Tasuku. Tasuku stood up but his head was down and his eyes were covered in a black aura. "Uh.. I'm sorry but if you don't want to tell then I think…" Kazemaru looked at Tasuku.

"No, you're wrong. Just like Gao said. I can't keep this pain in forever. I must move on. Even though it is hard I must try!" Tasuku said with a smile and looking at the rust sky above.

"Tasuku! Kazemaru!" Gao said running with Endou and coming towards the two. "Gao! Did this goody-two shoes say anything to you!" Drum said still angry. "If he did then tell us because he would then have to buddyfight with us to prove we are wrong!" Jack said very rudely.

"Nah, nothing happened" Gao said smiling. " Auh? Tasuku? Are you okay?" Gao said running over towards Tasuku. "Auh? I… I am all right" Tasuku said. "I am really happy!" Gao said with a sign of relief. "I have decided! You two will come in tomorrow! In the selection match!" Coach Hibiki said. "Really? Are they up to the mark?" Handa asked a bit surprised.

"They were not only up to the mark but their skills could be the winning key but you all must power up too, the ones in the selection match and the rest of the team too" Coach Hibiki said. "G...Gao? are we going to be participating in the national team? Even though we know nothing about soccer?" Tasuku said as stiff as a statue.

"I…I thi… think we have!" Gao said with sweat dropping. "Uh.. I need to go home! And Kazemaru, Gouenji! You two too!" Endou shouted with running out of the campus with the other two.

"Endou! Please take the guests with you? Because they only met you!" coach Hibiki said. Endou thought for a second then took Gao's hand and went out with him. Kazemaru went outside with Tasuku.

"Endou where are you taking us" Gao asked. "Coach was right. We can't leave you there so me and Kazemaru decided that you can come with me to my house and Ryuenji can go to Kazemaru's house because I only have one guest room so two people can't come in my house sorry! I hope you understand!" Endou apologized. "Yeah, no big prob! I won't mind staying at Kazemaru's house" Tasuku replied without any sign of disappointment.

"Boys! Work hard!" I

 _At Endou's house_

"MOM!" Endou yelled. "I'm back! Are you there?" Endou asked while walking in with Gao who as a bit uncomfortable. "Yes! Mamoru-kun! I am b-…. Who is that boy with you?" Endou's mom asked a bit amazed. "Oh he? Well you see, his name is Mikado Gao and he is from Chou-Tokyo from the 2030th year. He and his friend and who was also his rival, Ryuenji Tasuku, got teleported here. They don't know how to go back, so I asked him to come stay with me and Ryuenji went to stay with Kazemaru. Oh! And like we play football, they play this game called buddyfight! With monsters from other dimension!" Endou said exaggerating.

"Oh! Of course Mikado! You can stay with us for the time being. And… you are also from the future! And another dimension! So why not!" Endou's mother, Endou Atsuko was a bit surprised.

"Yeah! Yeah! No one invite me! Okay?" Drum said appearing from his card. "A… A talking toy! No…! wait a minute… he … he is not a … a toy…! But ... but a Dragon! Is this buddyfight?" Atsuko was spellbound. "AT least someone understands me!" Drum said happily. Atsuko smiled and asked the boys to come to the kitchen to have some snacks.

 _In Kazemaru's house_

"I'm back!" Kazemaru yelled while entering the house. "Good! I thought you would be in the camp al-… Who's the other little man with you? Another team member?" Kazemaru's mother said with a chuckle.

Kazemaru's mother, Kazemaru Yawazaka, was a very friendly lady. She was more like a sister then a mother. She had deep turquoise colored hair very long which were beneath her waist and were tidied up with a catcher. She had cherry eyes, the same colors as Tasuku's eyes. She was a very smart, slim young lady not more than thirty. Yawazaka looked just like Kazemaru from facial aspects but was even prettier. She wore a skirt with a green shirt above with an apron on top.

"Auh.. well! He is Ryuenji Tasuku and he is from Chou-Tokyo from the 2030th year. He and his friend and who was also his rival, Mikado Gao, got teleported here. They don't know how to go back, so I asked him to come stay with me and Mikado went to stay with Endou. Oh! And like we play football, they play this game called buddyfight! With monsters from other dimension!" Kazemaru described.

"Wow! That might be really fun! And Ryuenji-Chan you are most welcome to come and stay with us until you are here! But before that I have been to your dimension!"

" **Umm…Kaza-chan? I think you are connecting your previous story here?" ~ Tasuku**

" **WHICH PREVIOUS STORY? I don't know what you are talking about!" ~ Endou**

" **Go to Kaza-Chan's profile and read The New Beginning!"~ Gao**

" **Um.. you are right an- hey! Did you read the script from chapter 15!" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

" **Sorry!" ~ Tasuku**

" **Kaza-chan? I think we need the preview here!" ~ Kazemaru**

" **Yes of course! Preview please! Oi! Drum! Jack! Bring the preview page! Don't be lazy! Now again. Preview please! Lights, camera, action!" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

 **PREVIEW:**

 **The boys are staying at the others place but shortly want to practice. What was Yawazaka saying? Will the truth be revealed? But what happens in the night?**

 **Next Time** **: A REASON FOR ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Reason For All

"I have been to your dimension!" Yawazaka said opening one eye.

"What!" the two boys screamed. "Y..You.. I… You.. I… mean… that are you serious." Kazemaru asked a bit shaken. "Moshiro!( of course), I have and if you want proof then I know you have a buddy monster, child prodigy or boy wonder cop Ryuenji Tasuku!" Yawazaka looked away with her eyes closed, her hands on her waist and with a teasing expression. "WHAT!" Tasuku yelled. Kazemaru was not aware of this but knew that it was very shocking. "Ho.. How do you know that I am the buddypolice cop?" Tasuku asked shocked.

"Because I know you! I have gone their two times! First you were not the buddy cop but in the second visit you were. I fairly remember the ones close to me , one was Mikado Suzumi and her sister Ryuenji Hitomiko. And wait a minute! You are Ryuenji Tasuku right? And your friend is Mikado Gao? You both came from Chou-Tokyo then…." Yawazaka looked with a very shocked face.

"Yes! I think that you meant Gao's mother! But is Mrs. Mikado really my mother's sister?" Tasuku asked. "I don't know what you mean but yes. They were sisters, Juumonji Suzumi and Juumonji Hitomiko." Yawazaka said. "b..B..but how can that be possible?" Tasuku asked shocked.

"Haven't your mother told you?" Yawazaka was a bit surprised. "No, I have even forgotten that I had a mother once" Tasuku looked sad and spoke quietly. "Hun? What do you mean?" a very complicated scene as building up. "I think you don't know. Four years ago from now, there was a terrible earthquake called The Disaster in which my parents died and I was left alone!" Tasuku had tears In his eyes.

"WHAT!" Kazemaru and Hitomiko screamed. "H..H…H…How…H…How…co…come i… I di…didn't….. kno..kno….know t..that?" Yawazaka fell to the floor as though Hitomiko was her sister then her friend. "Ryuenji-kun! Mom!" Kazemaru was the only one there standing.

"How come I was not aware of this?" Yawazaka screamed. Tasuku was almost at his limit and was about to cry. "Tasuku, are you okay?" Yawazaka said standing up. "I'm sorry. You came to our house and I did this" Yawazaka as a bit embarrassed. "No, it's okay. It is natural but are you really only Mom's friend? I think that you are rather her sister than a friend?"Tasuku asked while also getting up from the floor.

"U..Uh.. w…who? me? No! No! I am just a…. c.. just a very close one to Suzumi and Hitomiko! Hen.. hen.." Yawazaka was pretending and was surely hiding something. "oh! Yes well, I wanted to ask that you know Gao? Even without relationship? Then how is he and Yota?" Yawazaka asked. "Gao is fine! Well more than fine actually but… Yota? Gao's elder brother? He had a terrible disease because of fighting with some bad guys and trying to be the Sun Fighter and died about 5 years from now" Tasuku said casually.

Yawazaka was out of her mind and scared. "Yota!" she whispered and cried deep in her heart. "Such terrible things happened and no one told me!"

"And now Gao is alone?" Yawazaka asked. "No" Tasuku was also confused. "How?" "Because Hanako is with him." Tasuku said. "Hanako? Who is she?" Yawazaka asked. "Oh! You don't know! She is Gao's little sister, she is in third grade and a lot happened few days ago(referring to my 1st story 'The New Beginning' read it too please. Thanks ^*^)" Tasuku told.

"Nobody really tells me the details and what's going around. And are we going to stay here forever? Ichirouta! Go and change! And Tasuku you too please and if you don't have any extra pair of clothes then you can take ichirouta's even though they may be a bit small. No I think they would be okay."

"Yes thank you Mrs. Kazemaru." Tasuku said obediently. "It's okay and you can feel free here. Ichirouta please give Tasuku the new ones you bought last week" Yawazaka said to Kazemaru who was walking up the stairs. "Yes! Ryuenji-kun come with me" Kazemaru said going towards his room.

 _Upstairs_

"There you go!" Kazemaru said handing over the clothes to Tasuku. "Thanks Kazemaru." Tasuku said. "Nah! It's okay now we should get going or the food would be finished." Kazemaru ran out with Tasuku following after changing the clothes.

 _Downstairs in the kitchen_

"Jeez! Ichirouta go and call Nozomi" Yawazaka said while putting the plate on the table. "Where is she?" Kazemaru asked.

"She was playing in the garden"

"Okay!"

Kazemaru went out. "Mrs. Kazemaru? Who is Nozomi?" Tasuku asked. "Oh she? She is my younger daughter. "You have a daughter too?" Tasuku asked anxiously with Yawazaka nodding. "NOOOOOOOO!" a voice was heard yelling. "Come On! I don't have all day for you!" Kazemaru was heard. "Kazemaru?" Tasuku was looking outside. "It's okay, this is normal come on we should eat. "Okay" Tasuku was looking worried.

"Onii-chan! I want to play more" Nozomi asked. "no, and we are going inside right now" Kazemaru took Nozomi's hand and took her inside.

"Nozomi, please say hi to Tasuku. He is staying with us for the time being" Yawazaka said gently.

Tasuku saw a cute little girl not more than four with two ponytails and few strands of hair were out. ( refer to Yawaza Nico from Love Live. but Her hair were the same colour as Yawazaka's). she wore a red frock and she was twice as pretty and beautiful as Yawazaka herself.

"Hello…. Tawuku- nii-chan." Nozomi said. "It's Tasuku!" Kazemaru more annoyed than ever. "Okay. Tasuku- Onii-chan! Or nii-chan!" Nozomi said happily. "That's good now let's eat" Yawazaka said handing out every ones plates. "Yeah let's eat" Kazemaru said sadly "Cause my own little sister doesn't think of me as an older brother" he grunted.

 _In the night_

Tasuku and Kazemaru were sleeping in the same room. "Ryuenji-kun? Are you awake?" Kazemaru asked. "Yeah, I am. Why did you ask" Tasuku replied. "Well I wanted to ask that…" Kazemaru was hesitating a bit. "Yes go on" Tasuku was very anxious to know what was happening in Kazemaru's head.

"Kazemaru?"

"Umm… Ryuenji-kun what you said this afternoon to Mom? Was it true?"

"Yes, unfortunately it was but leave this and tell me how does Hissatsu work?"

"Yes of course but I have a place want to come with me to learn hissatsu?"

"Okay I'll go!"

"Then let's get ready Ryuenji-kun"

"Yeah of course"

The two got up and got ready to head to the site but for this they had to crawl, jump and walk as quietly as possible. "We finally got out! Now le-" Kazemaru hit his head with wall outside and started making voices. "Kazemaru! Be quiet or your Mom and Nozomi would wake up!" Tasuku said while taking Kazemaru and running out.

 _At the place_

"Kazemaru what is this?" Tasuku asked while getting a bit scared. "This is the base which Inazuma Eleven used" Kazemaru went inside with Tasuku but both of them were unaware that Endou and Gao were there too. "Now let's practice for tomorrow with making a new hissatsu move each!" Kazemaru and Tasuku got to train.

 _Endou and Gao's place_

"Is this how you do it?" Gao asked. "Yes! Now y-" Endou stopped and looked at the ball and Gao who had just created a hissatsu. "Gao! You have just created a hissatsu!" Endou was surprised at how quickly he managed to pull it off. "I…I….I…I sim…simply can't belie…believe this!" Gao was as surprised as Endou. "Endou!" Gao jumped with excitement. " Gao? I want to tell you something or ask you to be precise. Well a lot has happened so I want you to call me with my first name 'Mamoru'" Endou asked politely. "Of course then… en… I mean Mamoru" Gao hesitated but soon both of them were laughing.

 _In the morning at the campus_

"Endou!" Fubuki, Tachimukai, Tsunami and a few other came towards Endou to greet him. Endou and Kazemaru introduced Gao and Tasuku to the rest of the players. After a while (the things which happened in the anime) Gouenji said that some unexpected guests were here too.

"It's been a while Endou!" Hiroto came to greet Endou. Endou meet Hiroto happily when Midorikawa came. The same happened like in the anime.

"Come on Endou-kun! Don't forget about me!" a voice came and all of the people looked back and saw Aphrodi curling his hair around his finger. "Aphrodi!" Endou shouted and ran towards the boy. "Are you all well?" Endou asked. "Yes I am! But I can see few people here who were the cause of my injuries." Aphrodi looked at Hiroto with a very bad face to which he replied. "Come on Aphrodi! I was evil back then but now I have changed".

"Yeah Aphrodi! Me and Suzuno apologize too" Nagumo said.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are these two guys here anyway if they don't know how to play soccer?" Midorikawa asked. "You should have seen them play yesterday! You would in the match today and your question would be answered!" Kazemaru said. "Oh okay! Blue! Consider this a challenge and red! I would be watching you too!" Midorikawa suggested. "Well I don't see any point of this a competition olive" Tasuku's sweat dropped.

"Hey! I called you blue and red! I am not olive!" Midorikawa yelled. "Midorikawa? Your hair are olive green" Kazemaru replied. Midorikawa grunted.

"Boys! You are all here to participate in the upcoming FFI and you are representatives of Japan's national team Inazuma Japan!" coach Hibiki said and the three managers gave the uniforms to the players.

 _In the ground_

Gao was in Inazuma Japan A and Tasuku was in Inazuma Japan B.

The match started with furious attacks and hissatsus. It was very intense indeed and every player was giving their best.

Just like in the anime they were attacking with the same moves. Gao and Tasuku were standing at the respective positions that Coach Hibiki had once asked Endou to put them in. "I think that when they would see Gao and Ryuenji's power they would be shocked and I wonder what would Aphrodi, Hiroto and Midorikawa do due to the incidents which happened earlier with Aliea Gakuen?" Endou thought.

Aphrodi used god knows against Tachimukai and it went into the goal. "Aphrodi? What are you grinning about? I know you have just scored a goal but…?" Hiroto was looking and asking Aphrodi who was grinning a lot. "I just have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Aphrodi went waving off back to his position.

Suddenly the whistle for the end of the first half was blown.

 _Outside the ground._

"You didn't show me what you are made of! Other dimension boys!" Midorikawa was yelling at Tasuku and Gao but was pulled away by Hiroto and Natsumi.

 _Second half_

In the second half everyone was eagerly trying to get to the world when suddenly.

"Gao! Take it!"

" **Kaza-chan? Why do you make suspense at the end of every chapter?" ~ Kazemaru**

" **Because then people would want to read because of the suspense. Haven't you watched anime?" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

" **Now let's leave this talk Kazemaru as people like you don't understand but on the other hand I really want to see the new comers play!" ~ Hiroto**

" **Yeah! Me too! Let's see how good you guys are as for Zeus , me and my team drank water of the gods and we-" ~ Aphrodi**

" **Aphrodi! You are really going to spoil everything! You better not talk about that cheating water for now!" ~ Kazemaru**

" **You know I have read the next chapter" ~ Tasuku**

" **What happens?" ~ Aphrodi**

" **Wait till the next chapte-" ~ Tasuku**

" **Tasuku! Now I am going to hid my laptop from you! You read every single thing I write!" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **Come on! I even read the next chapter of The new Beginning! It was quite interesting!" ~ Tasuku**

" **Tasuku!" ~ kaza-chan**

" **I think you guys are forgetting the preview" ~ Hiroto**

" **OH! Thanks for reminding Hiroto! Jack! Lights camera and action!"**

" **Oh come on! Why doesn't Drum do this?" ~ jack**

" **Cause he is way too busy and DO AS YOU ARE TOLD JACK!" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

" **Oh and Kaza-chan? What is Yawazaka hiding from me? You took the laptop away before I read that" ~ Tasuku**

" **I would never tell you! Can't you wait Tasuku?" ~ kaza-chan**

" **Oh no! kaza-chan is getting angrier as her flight was canceled which was back to her home country" ~ Kazemaru.**

" **Sorry guys I am very angry right now. *sigh* please see the preview" ~ Honoo No Kazamidori**

 **PREVIEW:**

 **After a surprise and a shock to Midorikawa. The team is finally selected but the team has a very complicated case!**

 **Next time;** **THE NEW CREATION! INAZUMA JAPAN ASSEMBED!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Creation! Inazuma Japan!

"Gao! Take it!"

Someoka passed the ball to Gao. Every one stood still but before they knew it Gao was running furiously towards the other end of the ground. "Who are these guys? They are as powerful as Aliea Gakuen!"Midorikawa said in awe. "Midorikawa! Do you know now why we said not to challenge them?" Kazemaru asked.

"I will tell you!" Midorikawa said furiously. He changed into his alien form Reize. "What!" everyone said in terror. Midorikawa was catching up to Gao with his speed and power in alien form. "Nagumo! Suzuno! Change and Aphrodi I know you still have the effect of water of the gods! Change! Kazemaru you also used the Aliea Meteor! We need to stop them" Hiroto ordered. All of them did as told.

Soon enough they were trying to make Midorikawa stop. Hiroto asked Tasuku to do so too but Tasuku was also as much as Gao and they were shocked.

The 8 battled hard when Gao used his hissatsu 'Mikado Revolution' and scored a score full of power. Tasuku also used his hissatsu 'Wind of Justice' and scored a high powered goal.

"The power?!" Hiroto stopped. "Mikado-san! Ryuenji-kun! Tell me! Are you really from another dimension? Are you really not from Aliea?" Hiroto asked in disbelief. "I don't know Kiyama-san. When we came here, we were suddenly more powerful and energetic. Both of us are confused." Gao replied with looking at his hands. "Hiroto! Do you have any clue what is happening?" Endou asked from the goalpost.

"I don't… know? Maybe? No it can't!" Hiroto held his chin and looked at the ground. "But wait! It can be possible! Um… Mikado-san? Ryuenji-kun? What game you told you played? And what do you do in it?" Hiroto looked at them. "It is called buddyfight. We have buddies like Drum and Jack. We have 10 life and we use spells, items and monsters to attack and the one to goes to 0 life first losses" Tasuku replied a bit confused. "And that item part Ryuenji-kun? Do you attack yourself?" Hiroto was getting to the point.

"Yes we do. but we need to jump on the blocks and go there. Over here, you can call it a video game of yours but it is in reality" Tasuku replied. "I get it! The game gives you a mental and physical preparation and you automatically get strong. I can judge that you and Mikado-san are really strong fighters?" Hiroto came to a conclusion. "Yes we are. Gao has defeated the world's strongest fighter. I am one level below him though" Tasuku looked at Gao.

"That's why! You guys ha-" the whistle blew for the end of the match. The two teams were surprised at what had just happened.

"Boys line up! I will tell you who qualifies!" coach Hibiki said, Making them line up. "What the! I hardly think we got in the team as we spent too much time in talking!" Midorikawa gulped. "Huh? Who is this coach Hibiki?" Endou pointed at the man coming forward. "Endou… I hate to tell you this but I am not the coach for Inazuma Japan. This is your new coach Kudou Michiya" Hibiki said a bit tensed. "But why?" Endou and the others were quite shocked. "Endou… Kudou will teach you soccer and bring out your talents than anyone else has ever done!" Hibiki turned backwards. Endou understood and nodded.

"I am Kudou Michiya! Your new coach. This is my daughter Kudou Fuyuka. Now let me tell you who qualified." Everyone was shocked to see that they had met Fuyuka first. "Attention boys! Good. Now the names:

Kidou Yuuto

Gouenji Shuuya

Kazemaru Ichirouta

Kabeyama Heigorou

Tsunami Jouusuke

Afuro Terumi

Kiyama Hiroto

Kurimatsu Teppei

Kogure Yuuya

Ryuenji Tasuku

Tobitaka Seiya

Fudou Akio

Fubuki Shirou

Gao Mikado

Tachimukai Yuuki

Midorikawa Ryuuji

Suzuno Fuusuke

Nagumo Haruya

Hijikata Raiden

Utsunomiya Toramaru

And the captain is

Endou Mamoru!

We decided that we needed 17 players but 4 have played exceptionally well that you are automatically in the team. Now for the managers. They are:

Kino Aki

Otonashi Haruna

Kudou Fuyuka

Yamamoto Yasashii (My OC)

Megane Kakeru. Good luck to Inazuma Japan!" Kudou said

"Uh… but who is Yamamoto Yasashii-san? Did she came while I was not here?" Aphrodi whispered in Gouenji's ear. "I don't know" Gouenji's reply was the same. "I should have known then" Aphrodi had a very surprised and disappointed expression on his face with his eye twitching.

"Endou! Make sure to bring forward the feelings for who were not chosen!" Hibiki addressed. Endou nodded.

"Looks like you to made it" Hiroto said with fascination. "Yeah we did but Kiyama-san why are you looking at us?" Tasuku said in unease. "I was wondering that with you 2 our power would really change! And Ryuenji-kun call me Hiroto, you can as we are all teammates" Hiroto still looked at Tasuku. "Uh..Then…. Hiroto please call me t..Tasuku then" Tasuku's sweat dropped. "Yeah sure!" Hiroto smiled

"Someoka?" Endou looked at Someoka running away.

"Wait! You are you by the way?" Kazemaru asked Yasashii. She was very beautiful indeed. "I.. I.. you see…" Kaori was a bit shy at that time. "You can tell it to me Yamamoto-san. I am Endou Mamoru! The captain of this newly formed team.

"…I like soccer… but I have few memories… so I ca… so I can't play. I still love it so I wanted to be a manager of a soccer team… then I heard about Inazuma Japan.. s…so I came and got selected." Yasashii started regaining her confidence while talking to Endou. "Of course! Welcome Fujisaki- san! You can be our manager from now on! Can you please give a short introduction?" Endou said making her blush a bit.

"Y..Yes…! of course… I am Yamamoto Yasashii. Nice to meet you. You all can call me Yasashii if you like. I am 13 years old but about to be 14 next month and I am sort of shy right now. I am quite m..mature though. I accept anything which does not include asking about my family due to some reasons. I love soccer a lot… and I wan…want to be a manager you all would l…like." Yasashii said a bit confidently than before.

"You are going to love it here with us Yasashii-chan! And Fuyuka-Chan can you tell us about you" Aki asked. "Well.. the thing I.. I have to say is that I am the coach's daughter. I am 14 years old. I also like soccer like Yasashii-chan. I hope we all can com..compromise" Fuyuka was even shy than Kaori. "Yeah sure. So it looks like we have two new managers!" Tasuku happily said. "Yes… we hope we get along" the new managers said.

"Coach! What should we do first then?" Gao asked. "You all can go home! To your families and deliver the good news but remember to come back at the campus at 10 pm tonight." Kudou ordered making the others a bit shocked. "Looks like this was destiny." Aphrodi sighed. "Yasashii-chan? Are you sad?" Haruna and Aki looked at her. "Well you see….."

 _Outside the campus_

"WAIT!" Fubuki screamed. "What happened Fubuki?" Endou asked. "We all came from far off! Here do we stay?" Fubuki asked. "Hey! Your right! Now I think everyone should go with another to their house. I know. The closest house from here is mine and…. Aphrodi!" Endou said making Aphrodi jump. "So you are saying half of them come with me?" Aphrodi angrily said. "Yeah. The others can go with you too. I think that I can afford 4 while you can afford 12 right?" Endou clumsily said. "What!" Aphrodi screamed.

"I have no interest! I am going home! Toramaru is going with me" Gouenji said making Aphrodi a bit relieved. "Um.. if you are having a bit trouble some of you can go with me to my house. It is just 20 minutes walk from here. I have no one at my home." Yasashii said from behind. "Yeah sure! You can Yasashii-san!" Aphrodi said even more relieved. "Okay then! Lets head back!" Endou marched.

 _At Kaori's side_

"How far is your house Yasashii-san?" Fubuki asked. "We are almost there!"

They walked into few apartments. "Yasashii? Why do you live all alone? I mean don't you have parents?" Tasuku asked. "Auh… well… can I talk to you afterwards Tasuku-kun. A..And… if you want I need to tell you something too, Hiroto-kun and Ichirouta-kun?" Yasashii blushed a bit and her flick came out of her hairpin which she blew away. "Yeah sure why not. But I don't understand why you want to talk to us only.

"I have told it to the other managers. They told me to tell it to you guys. Endou nor Terumi-san are here. I wanted to tell it to them too." Yasashii looked a bit pale. "You can tell them later though Yasashii" Tasuku asked. "Yes.. I think I would have too."

"Yamamoto-san? We have been walking for 5 minutes now. Where is your house?" tsunami asked. "Oh! I got so wrapped up in my own talks that I forgot!" Yasashii went backwards.

 _In her apartment_

"This is quite a furnished apartment with good interior! First class I say!" Fubuki exclaimed. "Well not like that… you are making me embarrassed." Yasashii blushed a bit. "Yamamoto-san. You needed to talk to Kazemaru and the others right?" Tsunami asked. "Oh yes! Um… t… Tasuku-kun… Hiroto-san…. Ichirouta-san…. C…can you come outside …fo….for a second… i… I want to talk to you." Yasashii again went pale. "Yeah sure"

 _Outside_

"So Yasashii. why are you so determined to tell us something?" Hiroto asked. "Um…Before that… Ichirouta-san… are you a good friend of Tasuku-kun? And Hiroto-san…." Yasashii stopped. "Yeah I am.. well not very much as we meet yesterday but I am a lot surely. Hiroto… I have known him as Gran though" Kazemaru replied. "Well… I wanted to tell something to Tasuku-kun but then I saw you and Hiroto-san so I thought if I told him then you both would be left out so I decided to tell you too." Yasashii smiled.

"Only because of him….. so tell us what did you want to say" Hiroto asked. "Well you see.. I thought to tell it to you before as you are in Inazuma Japan too. You see, I told you not to talk about my family right? It was because…" Yasashii stopped. "Because?... please don't hesitate and tell us. We would be happy to help you" Hiroto said kindly.

"Auh.. when I was young my family was one of the richest in Japan but then due to some reason my family died only me and my brother were left but the agency took him away too…" Yasashii said  
"Are you serious?" Kazemaru's eyes were getting blurry. "Yes Ichirouta-kun. Unfortunately it is… I always wanted to see Yuu-nii-kun just for once but when he shifted he didn't tell me his address!" Yasashii clenched her fist tightly and her eyes were filling with tears and the sight of anger as seen clearly in the eyes. She did not cry but then.. "You know Yasashii. I also had a family once but they died in a very horrible car accident. I …. was …. .. I was only 2 years.. old at that time. My elder sister… was ho …. Hospitalized because of the stress and then she… ! I was … left a… alone and I had to go to the orpha.. orph… a.." Hiroto stopped and ran away with his eyes closed and anger boiling up inside. "Hiroto!" Kazemaru reach out his hand but wasn't able to stop Hiroto.

"I also was once happy but there was a very bad earthquake in 2026. I was le… left alone! I … I … ended up…. In the .. mountains for … thr … three days where I met Jack. I … was … es …. Es.. e… es… , I think.. I should go find Hiroto-kun" Tasuku also ran off. "Tasuku-kun! Hiroto-kun!" Yasashii called out. "I'm sorry Ichirouta-kun. I made them a bit sad. I think I just make other sad." Yasashii sighed.

"No you didn't Yasashii. They just got a bit emotional that's all. Come on! Let's go. I am pretty sure that Fubuki and Tsunami would be worried" Kazemaru let out his hand towards Yasashii which made her blush.

 _The next day. In the morning_

Tasuku and Hiroto were feeling quite depressed while Gao and Endou ere extra cheery. Aphrodi, on the other hand was very angry and had an aerie aura around him. Haruna saw Aphrodi, apologized for making most of the team go to his house but Aphrodi stared at her from the end of his eye. "Uh.. sorry Aphrodi-san. Never mind! forget that I even came here." Haruna gulped and she ran away.

"Huh? Hiroto ? Ryuenji? What happened? You both look down" Endou asked. "Yeah. I noticed that too" Gao exclaimed. "Auh… Endou…. Well you see. Yesterday.. 13 years ago… I mean… yesterday…" Hiroto stopped and then he ran away. "Auh.. Kiyama san!" "Hiroto!"

"Tasuku? What happened?" Gao asked a bit intense this time. "It's just that.. that… yesterday… just… Gao just leave me alone!" Tasuku also ran away. "Gao? What has happened to them? And Ryuenji?" Endou asked. "I don't know Endou. But what I know is that something is definitely wrong with them. Especially Tasuku. He has never been like this. I don't know about Kiyama-san though. I am going after them." Gao went to stop the other two.

"Hey! Wait Gao!" Endou also ran after him.

"Boys!"

" **So Kaza-chan…. ! why did you make me aggressive?" ~ Tasuku**

" **Be e kaz(because) I wanted too. You know what is going to happen as I saw you take my laptop yesterday! On the other hand… I am sorry Hiroto but I could not find anyone better…" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **Hey!" ~ Tasuku**

" **You know something know as preview is also left" ~ Gao**

" **Oh I totally forgot. Thanks Gao! Jack! Lights camera- oh I forgot. Jack is on leave… well then Drum? No he is not here then Endou! But it might be heavy for him… then Endou and Kazemaru! Lights camera action!" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **WHAT!" ~ Endou and Kazemaru**

 **Preview :**

 **The team is selected but the coach is a true mystery. He has said not to practice for 3 months. Until the frontier begins.! (a bit adapted from episode 71) meanwhile Raimon junior high wants more students. Gao and Tasuku? An invasion arrives and someone returns from far away.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER** **:** **RAIMON JUNIOR HIGH! GAO AND TASUKU!?**


	6. Chapter 6 Raimon Junior! Gao and Tasuku!

"Boys!"

Coach Kudou made everyone line up. "Yes coach?" Kazemaru asked. "Where are Endou, Mikado, Kiyama and Ryuenji?" Coach Kudou asked. "They ran towards the campus Coach Kudou" Fudou complained.

"Um… Coach Kudou I think they would be coming… back" Yasashii said kindly. "And how do you know?" Fudou snapped. "They… are coming back… look" Yasashii pointed towards the four. "Boys! Come back here! I have something to tell you!" Kudou yelled. His speech was not delicate with them. "Yes Coach Kudou!" they came back and were lined up.

"I wanted to tell you that we won't practice for 3 months. That's all. All you boys continue with your studies" Kudou was about to walk away. "3 MONTHS!" All of them were shocked. "But Coach, FFI is in 3 months! How can we sit idle?" Kidou asked. "Do as your told Kidou or I'll boot you off!"

"But what about Ryuenji and Mikado? They don't have anywhere to go or study" Endou asked. "Raimon is asking for new admissions" Kudou took off. "What does he mean by that ?" Kazemaru wondered. "Ichirouta-kun, I think he meant that they should go to the campus" Yasashii said kindly to Kazemaru. "Yes Yamamoto-san! I think that is right but…" Gouenji looked at the two new-comers.

"Do you guys want to join?" Toramaru asked. "Yeah sure but we still need to go back and how?" Gao asked.

"Leave that to us Gao!" Jack and Drum appeared in their full forms."Drum! Jack!" Tasuku exclaimed with excitement.

"How are you going to help? Do you have…." Gao paused and looked at the team. "Auh? Guys? What happened?" Gao asked. "Is that… their full form!" the whole team gasped. "Yes it is. But why are you shocked?" Gao forgot that he was in another dimension. "Gao! Have you forgotten!" Tasuku asked.

"Endou and Kazemaru, do you think we are toys NOW?" Drum leant over them. "N…No" the players shook their heads quickly, tight lipped.

"So what would you do?" Tasuku asked. "We would go back to dragon world and find a source to go back. You stay here for the time being with Gao. Understood?" Drum replied. "Auh.. sure why not!" Tasuku cherished the idea.

"Yeah that is a good idea. Ryuenji , Gao tomorrow we are going to take you to the entrance ceremony, k?" Endou suggested. "That is good! Okay we'll go tomorrow" Tasuku and Gao replied. "Cool. They are finally getting along like true teammates" Jack thought.

"Don't you have to have an admission first?" Gao asked. "Not in Raimon. You have to go to the ceremony and then enter your name… It is good system" Fubuki replied. "It sure is! Better than Aibo Academy of course." Tasuku grunted. "Aibo Academy…?" Fudou murmured.

 _Next day_

"Ichirouta-kun!" Yawazaka called. "Yes Mom?"

"Please wake up Tasuku-kun"

"Why? Let him sleep. He is not going to any school either… I'm the one stuck with school and no soccer practice" Kazemaru grunted.

"Ichirouta-kun! Have you forgotten? Today is Tasuku-kun's entrance ceremony!"

"Hmm… YEAH! I totally forgot" Kazemaru ran off to wake up Tasuku.

 _In Kazemaru's room_

"Tasuku-kun! Wake up. You'll be late" With this Kazemaru went out. Tasuku was very sleepy and he thought to himself that maybe he shouldn't have joined the academy. Tasuku went back to sleep.

 _Downstairs_

"Ichirouta-kun! Where is Tasuku-kun?" Yawazaka asked. "I woke him up but he went back to sleep" Kazemaru said generously. "Oh really? You didn't wake him up properly that's all. I am going now and don't you dare grab the chicken" Yawazaka smiled and went to wake up Tasuku.

 _Upstairs_

Yawazaka knocked on the door. "May I come in?" she said as she opened the door.

"Tasuku-kun. Please wake up. You need to go to school right?"

"Hmm… just a little more sleep"

"You can't stay a lazy man forever now. Can you?"

"Yes your right but I'm sleepy"

"Really? What would Hitomiko-chan say when she finds out that you kept on sleeping?" Yawazaka laid down beside Tasuku and closed her eyes.

"Hitomiko-chan? She would not even know now. Like how she didn't know what would happen if she saved me and sacrificed herself" Tasuku's eyes were filled with tears with anguish flowing inside him. "Do you think that she is happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she happy right now?"

"She is not even in this world then how come I know?"

"Maybe she isn't"

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"You think she isn't alive right?"

"Yes, she isn't because she died while trying to protect me."

"Maybe you think that way Tasuku-kun but in reality she is present in all of your memories and thoughts. She is present in yours and my memories even if they are spiritually."

Yawazaka kindly spoke. She turned towards Tasuku who had been moved and motivated by the talk.

"Your right, Maybe…" Tasuku smiled and cried with soft tears. Yawazaka hugged him. She was sad for Tasuku but thought not to say something unnecessary to make him even more depressed. "Now I think you should get up" Yawazaka wiped away Tasuku's tears. "You know. You and Mrs. Mikado remind me of mom." Tasuku smiled.

"Of course we would!" Yawazaka grinned.

 _Downstairs_

"Hurry up!" Yawazaka shouted. "If you get Tasuku-kun late for the ceremony than Ichirouta-kun, you would only be in spirits!" "Ivf fying fo feaf af fasf fas fi fam! ( I' trying to eat as fast as I can!)" Kazemaru spoke with his mouth full. Tasuku let out a little chuckle. "Kazemaru Ichirouta-kun! If you are not going to finish it up in 20 seconds then I would throw you out of the house!" Yawazaka held Kazemaru's ear and pulled it tightly. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kazemaru screamed.

"It's okay. I think I sho-" Tasuku looked at the clock and screamed. "What happened Tasuku-onii-chan?" Nozomi asked. "It is only 5o'clock." Tasuku became dark. "What! Mom?" Kazemaru looked at her with thin eyes. "What? Everyone knows you should go early when you go to a new school." Yawazaka tried to cover up for herself. "No matter. You have finished your food so hurry up you two and go" Yawazaka pushed them to the front door and locked the door behind.

 _Near Raimon_

"I'm so sorry Tasuku-kun. Mom is always like this" Kazemaru apologized. "No need for it Kazemaru. It's okay. I actually had a lot of fun." Tasuku smiled. Kazemaru looked at his face with interest and it seemed as though Kazemaru was taking a liking towards him. "Auh… Tasuku-kun?" Kazemaru hesitated. "Yes Kazemaru?" Tasuku politely said. "If it's okay then you can call me Ichirouta." Kazemaru didn't look in the eye while saying this. "Auh… Well… Yes sure Ichirouta!" Tasuku closed his eyes and smiled brightly. Kazemaru looked at Tasuku with fascination.

"There is something I want to tell you Tasuku. You see Mom an-" " Ohayo (morning) Tasuku-kun! Kazemaru-kun!" Hiroto came running towards them. "Konichiwa (hello) Hiroto-kun." Kazemaru greeted. "Ohayo Gozaimasu (good morning) Hiroto-kun!" Tasuku expressed.

" What's up?" Hiroto asked. "Nothing if you ask" Kazemaru said teasingly. "Hey!" Hiroto snapped. "What's wrong HE-ROW-TOE (Hiroto)" Kazemaru thinned his eyes and teased Hiroto. Tasuku just smiled and looked at his teammates. He was having fun and he thought that maybe he was always from this dimension because of the way they got along.

"Hiroto-kun. You look extra cheery this morning." Tasuku asked. "You think so" Hiroto jumped on the other two and smiled with his eyes closed. "Yeah. Something is definitely wrong" Kazemaru agreed.

"Come on! I was happy because I got into the team!" Hiroto replied. "Oh so that's so. Anyways…." Kazemaru stopped. "What happened?" Tasuku and Hiroto asked.

"Why are you wearing Raimon's uniform?" Kazemaru continued. "Because I'm joining silly!" Hiroto grinned. "What? You too? Weren't you an Aliea Gakuen's student?" Kazemaru asked. "It was BEFORE. Now's now!" Hiroto replied. "Okay" Kazemaru grunted.

"Anyways. Tasuku-kun. Kazemaru-kun. Why are you here so early?" Hiroto asked them. "We should be asking you the same thing Hiroto-kun" Tasuku replied. "Hehe. I was so excited that I just couldn't wait so I came" Hiroto grinned. "Hiroto" Kazemaru said with a smile and a bubble of sweat. "Enough about me and tell me what are you doing here so early?" Hiroto asked. "Kazemaru's mom got the time wrong and after we finished our breakfast and got ready I looked at the clock and…. ( ^^") When we asked her she said that because it's the first day so we should go early. We were about to say no but she pushed us out of the house and locked the door. That's our story" Tasuku sighed. "At least my side was better" Hiroto teased. "Why yo-" "Tasuku-kun! Hiroto-kun! Kazemaru-kun! Konichiwa" Aphrodi came running. "And there's another" Kazemaru smiled.

"Konichiwa Afuro-kun!" Tasuku exclaimed. "Konichiwa Aphrodi" Kazemaru greeted. "Konichiwa" Hiroto grinned. "Just… wait…" Aphrodi panted heavily. "Have you been running all the way here?" Hiroto asked. "Yeah because I knew that you would be here!" Aphrodi said making the rest confused. "What do you mean?" Hiroto asked ,confused. "I still want to settle the score from that match!" Aphrodi yelled. "But I didn't injure you!" Hiroto screamed. "But you are from that cursed academy!" Aphrodi yelled. "Yeah but…" "No buts Mr.!"

"Um.. Ichirouta-kun? The only thing they are going are yelling and screaming" Tasuku sighed. "There is a complicated rivalry with them. No one understands" Kazemaru sighed. "Were they both in Raimon Eleven?" Tasuku asked.

"Hiroto was not but Aphrodi…"

"But Aphrodi?"

"He was in Raimon for a little time but got injured during a match"

"How?"

"Well his team was in the FF but there was a villain, even now, Kagayama Reiji. Kageyama brainwashed them into cheating. They used a water called 'Aqua of gods' to win but they didn't and victory was ours. Later when we were up against Aliea, he came and asked to join. Endou readily accepted and he joined the team but after few matches in one match he got brutally injured by Suzuno and Nagumo's team. i think this is the cause of their rivalry"

"But Suzuno-san and Nagumo-san both are in the team so why doesn't he attack them?"

"Maybe because Hiroto-kun was the commander of the students and his team? Or because the main head was his father?"

"Hiroto-kun's father was the head of Aliea!? But he said that he didn't…." Tasuku screamed.

"Hm.. I know. He went to the orphanage and there the person who ran the orphanage or the head of Aliea Gakuen made him his supposed son because his own son, Kira Hiroto, died while he was studying soccer abroad."

"Kira Hiroto? And if this guy was running an orphanage then he was doing a good thing right? But then why did he burden the children there and create Aliea? I mean if he's good then why did he go to the wrong side?"

"Tasuku-kun. I guess you have figured out by now that something's up, right? Judging by the fact, Endou has already told Mikado-kun everything. So let me tell you that too. Hiroto was named after Kira-san. Kira Hiroto was the younger brother of Kira Hitomiko. Our previous coach. Kira Seijirou wanted revenge for his son's death so he used the Aliea Meteor. He used it on all the kids of the orphanage. Hiroto being one of them. After Raimon defeated the Genesis, Kira was sent to jail. Hiroto cried and exclaimed that he would wait until the end of time if it means to see him again. I wonder, what Hiroto-kun has gone through. And you too Tasuku-kun. Just the fact of losing something very precious to me, tears me up. And I…. I'm so sorry Tasuku-kun! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Kazemaru apologized when he saw Tasuku's eyes getting blurry.

"No please tell me. Like Gao said. I can't stay in the past forever. I need to move on! I need to! So please tell me what you were saying. Please continue!" Tasuku wiped his tears.

"If you say so"

"Hmm. I'm positively sure!"

"When I think about not being able to see my mother I get upset and cry. I can't even imagine how much pain you are going through."

"It's okay. When I see you, Nozomi-chan and Mrs. Kazemaru I feel like I have my family. Same is the case with Gao, his mom and sister."

"That's good to hear. Even about Nozomi. To tell the truth, when Nozomi is around I feel annoyed and sometimes I wish I could throw her out of the window but when I think that during a disaster Nozomi is de… dea… dead, I just can't hold myself! I don't know why. When she teases me I simply think that why doesn't she just die! But when I think, Nozomi is dead I tear up"

"I know why. It's because you are the eldest. If the eldest sibling has to lose one of his or her younger siblings, they can't even bear the pain. I myself was the same. I used to have a younger sister, Utsukushi. Sometime when she annoyed me I wanted her to die but when in the disaster I saw her collapsing under the building I wanted to die along. It was the worst day of my life! After that my Mom was hit by a big block. She was bleeding and was on the verge of dying but even though she could protect herself, and live! She went towards me and saved me! It was beyond my limit. I thought it was just a bad dream but when the ground shock again, I knew this was reality. I ran aimlessly for help. In the end I became unconscious and ran towards the mountains. Over there I met Jack"

"Tasuku… I didn't kno-"

"It's okay Ichirouta-kun"

The two looked at each other. Kazemaru trying to know what was on Tasuku's mind while Tasuku trying to see what Kazemaru thought. "God knows!" Aphrodi kicked the ball towards Hiroto. "Ryuusei Blade! V2!" Hiroto pushed the ball back. "Guys! Calm down!" Kazemaru yelled. "But he!" Aphrodi and Hiroto pointed towards each other. Kazemaru also got into the act and the three started arguing.

Tasuku came up with an idea to stop them. He activated future force and equipped Dragon Blade Drago Brave. The other three stopped their quarreling and looked at Tasuku with amazement. "What the-" Aphrodi exclaimed. "There is more to it guys" Tasuku snickered. "A…Are you serious?" Hiroto became afraid.

Tasuku then took out his Gargantua Punisher. He activated it "Gargantuaa! Punisheeeerrrrrrrrrrr!" he yelled. "No!" The others screamed. All three fainted

After a while they woke up and examined Tasuku's cards. "So please tell us how-"

"Ryuenji Tasuku! Your time is up!"

" **Exciting…. Tasuku finally is dead! The same fate as his parents I see" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **No I'm not! And why do you keep on targeting me!" ~ Tasuku**

" **Because you keep on targeting my laptop! If you stop then maybe I can stop toooo!" ~Kaza-chan**

" **Can you both please stop this? And Kaza-chan! I don't have much screen time!" ~Gao**

" **Don't worry Gao. Next chapter you and Endou are the main emphasis" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **Cool!" ~ Endou and Gao**

" **Any way. Jack! The preview please!" ~ Kaza-chan**

 **Preview:**

 **After a hectic school day, the boys go back home but a certain someone comes and kidnaps Jack and Drum, who just came back from dragon world. Few people from the future come to help!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** **INVASION! SAVE DRUM AND JACK!**


	7. Chapter 7 Invasion! Save Drum and Jack!

"Ryuenji Tasuku! Your time is up!"

A voice shouted. "W…Who's there?" Tasuku yelled. "Meet you soon." The voice faded. "Who was that?" Aphrodi asked. "Stupid, we were try to figure that out too! Be alert Aphrodi. It may come again and you might be there target." Hiroto shouted. "I just asked Idiot! And who makes you the boss? Did you co-operate with them that you know I'm there target?" Aphrodi yelled. "I did not! Even a dump person can understand that Aphrodi. You are the smallest here and also the dumbest. They would definitely come after you" Hiroto said in a serious tone. "Oh I see- Hey! That was an insult you… you! Maybe someone else is even dumb than me!" Aphrodi yelled.

"Aphrodi… let me tell you this, it is an old proverb that the one who shouts the most and thinks the least is the dumbest person. And look around. Tasuku, Kazemaru nor I am speaking. I am just telling you what's good or bad, not starting a conversation. You are the only one shouting and yelling besides you are not even understanding the situation" Aphrodi said. "Y…Yes" Aphrodi was embarrassed.

"Duck!" Kazemaru shouted. "Where?" Aphrodi asked. Hiroto sighed. Suddenly a soccer ball was coming towards Aphrodi. Kazemaru pushed him and saved him.

"This is why I said you are the dumbest between us." Hiroto said. "You may be wise amongst others but you are not right now. We are more knowledgeable than you." Tasuku finished.

"How… How!?" Aphrodi cried. "I am always so knowledgeable with all the others then why do I act and feel jerky and dumb while I'm around you!?" Aphrodi had tears in his eyes. "Aphro-" "It's because that's your real self" Kazemaru interrupted Tasuku. "Real self?" Aphrodi asked. "People may be wise from the outside but those who act goofy in front of others show their real selves to others. Right?" Kazemaru smiled softly.

"I don't do it… I mean I'm equal with everyone but still…! I!" Aphrodi was about to cry. "It's unconsciously done. People do it when they are easy with someone. Maybe you feel like you aren't but actually you are Aphrodi" Tasuku explained. "I..I don't know." Aphrodi sighed.

"Maybe you actually feel secure and normal with us" Tasuku asked. "But Ryuenji is younger than me" Aphrodi replied. "He is physically and mentally more mature than you Aphrodi" Hiroto chuckled. "Kazema-" "If you're about to say Kazemaru-kun now look at what he said then I know what he did Aphrodi" Kazemaru cut in.

"How did you know?"

"Secret…"

"Kaze-"

"Call me Ichirouta"

"What?"

"I said to call me Ichirouta, Hiroto same goes for you"

"But why?" Hiroto asked.

"Be…Because now all of us are near and-" "Near?" Aphrodi asked. "Now we-…. No! no! I didn't mean it like that… I meant that we… you all… are teammates so teammates should be! Call them! Not like call or phone call I meant like the speaking… not talking! And not speak is not chatting or gossiping… Calling each other by our names and not.. Oh man what do I do?!" Kazemaru cried.

"I think he's gone mad" Aphrodi chuckled. "I know. He's gone mad like you a while ago, right?" Hiroto smiled. "Yeah like me- hey! Hiroto! I didn't go mad!" Aphrodi yelled. "Yes you did" Hiroto closed his eyes. "Wait what!" Aphrodi was about to kill Hiroto. He clenched Hiroto's neck tightly and didn't let go. Hiroto was having a hard time breathing "Hey wait Aphrodi! Do you want to kill me?!" Hiroto said removing Aphrodi's hand from his neck. "Yes I do!" Aphrodi answered rudely. "Why you-!"

"Now I get it! What you meant by call me Ichirouta. You are getting the hang of us and want to call each other by our real names right?" Tasuku asked. "You understood?" Kazemaru's mouth was wide-opened.

"It was obvious Ichirouta-kun" Tasuku declared.

"Really?"

"Yes it was. Well if I'm to call you by your first name then all of you call me Hiroto and not Kiyama like you do sometimes"

"A…And call me Terumi"

"Terumi?" Tasuku wondered. "Y…Yes that's my first name. A…Afuro Terumi. People call me Aphrodi but I want you all to call me Terumi" Aphrodi hesitated.

"Ok then Terumi-chan" Hiroto teased. "Hey! What's that –chan at the end for? It's used for girls!" Aphrodi yelled. "Don't blame me but Terumi is a name most girls use. It's rare with boys" Hiroto smiled. "Do as you want!" Aphrodi angered.

"I think we should go to Raimon. It's about time Tasuku-kun, Hiroto-kun, T…Terumi-ch-"

"It's Terumi-kun! Not Terumi-chan!" Aphrodi yelled angrily and screamed. "Ok Terumi-kun" Tasuku smiled.

"What's so funny Ryuenji?" Aphrodi asked. "You better call me Tasuku too or I'll call you Terumi-chan" Tasuku smiled softly. "Well then, What's so funny T…Tasuku-kun?"

"Nothing in particular" Tasuku laughed. "Suspicious" Aphrodi groaned. Hiroto stared at them and was deep in thought.

 _Near the academy_

"Hun? Hiroto?" Tasuku stopped and asked. Hiroto didn't answer and kept on walking. "Hiroto-kun!" Tasuku said a bit loudly but Hiroto just went past him. Kazemaru went angrily towards him and grabbed his arm. "Hiroto, what do you think you're doing?" Kazemaru asked a bit intensely. Hiroto stretched his arm so Kazemaru let go. He said nothing. "Hiroto!" Kazemaru yelled angrily. "Nothing" Hiroto said rudely and kept on walking. "What's wrong with him?" Aphrodi asked angrily. "Did I do something?" Tasuku sighed. "No Tasuku. I think something else is the problem" Kazemaru replied. "Maybe-"

"Kazemaru! Ryuenji! And…Aphrodi!?" Endou said energetically. "Yo!" Gao greeted. "Gao-kun!" Tasuku ran towards his mate. "How are you Gao?" Tasuku asked. "I'm fine. And by the way why did you come so early?" Gao asked. "Well… there is a great story behind that too but don't even get me started on that" Tasuku sighed. "Sounds interesting" Gao smiled.

"Why is Aphrodi here?" Endou asked. "Of course to enter in the academy" Aphrodi replied. "Looks like new members would be coming soon" Endou giggled. "I guess other players would join too. I got a call from Suzuno last night and he told me he'll enter the academy too." Aphrodi smiled. "Really? By the way what happened to Zeus Academy?" Endou teased. "I left it!" Aphrodi said. "What happened to Kazemaru?" Endou asked looking at Kazemaru who looked very angry. "Well… you see that.."

 _In the Classroom_

"After the entrance exam we have got many new students! Can you please come in?" The teacher asked. "Please introduce yourselves to everyone"

"Konichiwa! I'm Ryuenji Tasuku! I hope we all can get along. I am not really from this world. I got teleported here but I hope I can enjoy my time with all of you until I go back!" Tasuku smiled and stood on the corner. The whole class started to gossip about what Tasuku said. They nodded.

"I hope you'll enjoy too, Ryuenji – please"

"Ohayo! I'm Suzuno Fuusuke. I'm known as Gazelle. I have no intentions to tell you more about me except for the fact that I'm from Aliea Gakuen's team Diamond Dust and Chaos" Suzuno walked away to the place Tasuku went and whispered something in Tasuku's ear which made him shocked.

"Auh…Thankyou Suzuno-san. May the next please step up?" The teacher smiled softly.

"Yo. I'm Nagumo Haruya. I wish all of you would praise me and accept me as the ruler. I am a former student of Aliea Gakuen as well. I am also known as Burn there. I am the best football player ever known in History so you all must better remember. Bye! And oh! If you don't want to be shred into pieces, call me Nagumo-ue whenever you call me!" Nagumo made everyone in the classroom scared and depressed.

"W…Well then. T…Thankyou Nagumo-u…ue" The teacher said nervously. "Who's up next?"

"Konichiwa. I'm Kiyama Hiroto. I am also from Aliea Gakuen. I am known as Gran formerly. Hope we get along" Hiroto closed his eyes and went away to another corner where there was no one.

"Thankyou Kiyama-kun. Next please"

"Konichiwa! I'm Afuro Terumi! Nice to meet you all! I am from Zeus Academy formerly. And as you all know I was the team captain which lost to Raimon in the finals of FF. I am also known as Aphrodi. But now I am working hard to become a strong player without the aqua of gods. Hope we get along" Aphrodi said calmly, completely different from before.

Tasuku leaned over towards Kazemaru's desk. "Ichirouta-kun I think you were right about Terumi-kun. It looks like his personality is changed completely." Tasuku exclaimed.

"It's psychology. And it's natural with everyone." Kazemaru smiled.

"May the next student come up please?"

"Konichiwa. I'm Fubuki Shirou. I am from Hokkaido. I love to play soccer and I hope we all can be friends. Now I am recruited for the Japanese national team Inazuma Japan with the other new students." Fubuki said kindly and went to the other side.

"Yes sure Fubuki-san. Now can the last student please come up?"

"Hello. I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji. Nice to meet you all. You all most probably must've known me as Reize from Aiea Gakuen's team Gemini Storm. Anyway I hope you all can trust and make friends with me." Midorikawa smiled and walked to the side Suzuno and the others were.

"Now that's the end of the introductions of the students. But come to think of it there are many students from Aliea entering and a student from another dimension. It may be fun. But I think it's strange too" The teacher ended the speech. "Now can all of you sit down on the sits arranged?" The teacher smiled. "Hai!" they chirped and sat down. "All of you take out your textbooks from page 109. Ryuenji-kun, please start the reading"

 _At evening_

*yarn* "Tasuku wasn't it a very long day today?" Gao asked. "Yeah it was Gao-kun. Did you enjoy?" Tasuku asked. "Yeah. I got to make a ton of friends and you know the studies here are one grade behind us, so I already knew most of the stuff, and I got promoted to your grade! Happy?" Gao grinned. "Really!?" Kazemaru said running towards them. "Yes Kazemaru-kun. And starting tomorrow I'm in your grade" Gao couldn't keep his smile from coming out. "Find you guys!" Endou yelled from behind into Kazemaru's ear. Kazemaru trembled and grabbed his ear. "Endou! Wasn't it enough for my mom to pull my ear in the morning? Now you have to come and yell in it badly! I think one of my ear-drum burst!" Kazemaru yelled back. "Sorry Kazemaru, but at least you-""No I didn't get to bear the pain and I won't try harder to overcome it!" Kazemaru yelled. Tasuku giggled a bit but stopped then he giggled again and then he started laughing hardly that tears came out his eyes.

"Ryuenji? What happened?" Endou asked curiously. "Well Endou-kun it's just that seeing you and Ichirouta-kun fight, I got reminded of Gao and myself so I couldn't hold it in" Tasuku wiped his tear. "Oh! Then it means we all are similar to each other very much" Endou exclaimed. Everyone dropped to the floor. "Mamoru, you noticed now!?" Gao cried. "Then you all are ready knew?" Endou asked. "Mamoru-kun" Gao sighed.

"At least we know that Endou is similar to Gao"

"And Kazemaru similar to Tasuku"

Drum and Jack appeared. "Drum!" Gao said happily. "Jack!" Tasuku could not keep his excitement in.

"Drum, Jack…. You came back?" Endou asked. "Yes we did Head-band" Jack teased. "Hey who are you calling Head-band?!" Endou yelled. "You Endou" Kazemaru smiled. "Not you too Kazemaru!" Endou cried. "Anyway, did you guys find-" "Tasuku! Gao! duck down!" Drum cut off Gao's speech and grabbed Tasuku, Jack grabbed Gao. "What happened Drum?" Tasuku managed to speak. "There was a knife… A very dangerous one, heading towards you and Gao. It was not normal!" Drum shivered.

"Yes it was a knife dear children!" From behind the shadows, Garsheild appeared. "W..who are you!?" Endou yelled. "I'm Garsheild. Or in other words, Kageyama's Master!" the man laughed. "Kage..Kageyama!?" Kazemaru and Endou yelled. "Yes and I can see new-comers.

Boys take them hostage!" he ordered. "Don't capture them!" Kazemaru and Endou appeared before them to save them. "Okay then. Servants, kill those two as well!" Garsheild ordered his subordinates. "Yes master Garsheild!" they attacked. Kazemaru and Endou were about to be killed but Drum and Jack blocked them but in turn were captured themselves.

"Drum! Jack!" The four boys shouted. "Leave them alone!" Hiroto and Suzuno came running. "Hey look boss, the Aliea Gakuen Dropouts" One of the man giggled. "Your right. Let's finish this!" Garsheild laughed. "What do you mean by that!" Gao yelled. "Fight us in a match. If you win, take the monsters with you but if we win then these monsters would live in peace" Garsheild's voice dripped with sarcasm. The boys knew that Garsheild meant that he would kill them. Gao gulped. "Gao?" Tasuku said in his heart.

"W…Why do you want to play a soccer match? Right here and now?" Gao's voice was shivering with fear. Tasuku who had never seen Gao like this was surprised and astonished to discover this side of his friend. "You ask why? Well that's if you want to see the monsters alive. Want to play or let them die?" Garsheild asked.

"We'll play but first we would need a team!" Endou demanded. "It's not our headache. Go find some. Come back in 15 minutes or I'll kill them" Garsheild told. "Gao-kun, Tasuku-kun. Let's go!" Kazemaru told. "Yes but the team would have already left." Tasuku said worriedly. "Yes but only Terumi-kun is left. He said he needed to understand a chapter by a teacher. He might still be there. Let's hurry" Hiroto told and ran with the others.

 _Raimon_

"Aphrodi! Terumi-kun!" everyone burst in and started searching. "He's here!" Endou yelled. "Aphrodi! Terumi-kun!" Everyone entered the room. "Guys. What happened?" The teacher asked. "Kazane-Sensei please forgive us but we're in a difficult situation and Terumi needs to go with us" Kazemaru apologized. "Come on Aphrodi! Right now!" Endou dragged Aphrodi and the rest followed. "I still need to prepare for the test tomorrow!" Aphrodi cried.

 _Towards the field_

"How many minutes have passed, Hiroto-kun?" Tasuku asked while still running. "It's been 9 minutes" Hiroto said while looking at his watch, while running. "Already? Now what do we do? We can't take the others. Maybe we ca-" Kazemaru suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch…" He got up. "Ichirouta-kun?" Yasashii looked up towards the boys. Kazemaru reach out his hand to lift her up."Are you okay?" ."Yes…Th..Thanks. By the way why were you in such a hurry?" Yasashii asked. "We have no time to waste. Come with us and we'll explain" Gao took her hand and ran.

 _In the field_

"Looks like your pals left you" Garsheild laughed. "No they didn't! I'm telling you! They'll come for sure…" Drum gulped. "Even if they do, the time is up. Boys take out your swords." Garsheild ordered. The sword swung. It was about to hit drum's neck. Suddenly, "We have come!" Endou boomed. "Leave them alone!" The heavily panting boys looked towards Garsheild with hatred. "So only one was added? Poor guys! I believed that at-" "Make that 9 players now!" Nagumo and Midorikawa entered. "Minna!" Gao cried.

"Get started already! But there must be 11 players" Garsheild said irritated. "Minna! Sakka Yaroze!" Endou and his team went towards position. "Ma..Mamoru-kun! I'll play as the 11th player or else that'll be against the rules. Please let me" Yasashii asked. "Sure Yasashii but will you be able to play?" Endou asked. "I think that I would come of some help to you. Gao-kun… do you have any ideas?" Yasashii replied. "Yes I do… You know the strength demonstrated by Tasuku and me? We can use that and Hiroto-kun and the others who were in the Aliea Gakuen can transform too. Kazemaru-san and Aphrodi-san also showed the strength, We can use that to win. And Yasashii, come here. I'll tell you something" Gao said something in Yasashii's ear and she nodded.

At the start of the match, Raimon played well but after a while Team Garsheild started to attack. They were horrified and Suzuno, Midorikawa and Tasuku were badly injured.

"Endou-kun! We've come to help!" a voice shouted. "Hun? Your…. Your… Your… Matsukaze Tenma!"

" **Thank goodness this chapter finished! I had been working on this for a long time but…" ~Kaza-chan**

" **But because of your papers she couldn't" ~ Gao**

" **By the way Kaza-chan.. do you want us killed?" ~ Drum.**

" **I'd be happy if that happened" ~ Gao**

" **Gao! When will you acknowledge me? I mean that remember when we were up against Kyoya-" ~ Drum**

" **No I don't remember!" ~ Gao**

" **Mikado Gao! I'll eat you until not even your bones are left!" ~ Drum**

" **Um… Can you guys please go somewhere else and fight? You'll find out next time if you are dead or not but for now the preview" ~ Kaza-chan**

 **PREVIEW**

 **Raimon Eleven GO appears. They fight against Garsheild. This match would determine the fate of Drum and Jack… but in between…**

 **NEXT TIME :** **Tenma appears! Save Drum & Jack!**


	8. Chapter 8 True Meaning of Friendship!

"Your….Matsukaze Tenma!"

Endou said in amazement. "Endou-san! It's been such a long time!" Tenma said in happiness. Endou was still confused at seeing him there.

"Tenma? Why are you here?"

"To play soccer with you!"

"But how did you know we were short on members?" Endou asked. "That's a secret!" Kinako said humbly from behind. "Well that's how it is Endou-san. But we're delaying things. You guys are badly injured. Me, Fei and Tsurugi would take care. Kinako you play as well. I can sense that Kazemaru-san is injured as well" Tenma ordered. "But Tenma how did you-" "I just did. You rest for a while. We'll play until then" Tenma said.

The match resumed and everyone did well. Garsheild's team again rose and attacked furiously. One of the players ran towards the goal and shot the ball in but due to Endou's move it didn't make it. Suddenly at that time another player took control of the ball and made it through.

After a deadly match in which Inazuma eleven scored 4 goals and Garsheild's team 3 goals, they won.

"No give us back Drum and Jack!" Yasashii argued. "We would definitely" Garsheild took Yasashii's hand which tempered her and the rest of the players. "Let go!" Gao steamed. "No I won't kid!" Garsheild replied. "Why you…" Gao started to snatch Yasashii out but it was not affective. Suddenly drum gave a growl and fire came out of his mouth to which Garsheild became alert and left the team.

 _After the match_

"Umm.. thank you Gao-kun and Drum-chan" Yasashii said kindly. "Don't sweat it Yasashii" Gao replied. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys came back." Tasuku sighed.

"Tenma… how did you-" "I told you before… it's a secret" Kinako didn't let Endou complete his sentence. "Now then. We should be going. It was fun to play with you all and I hope we get another chance as well. But right no we must head back. Bye then Minna!" Tenma waved.

All the players went back to their timeline and the others started walking towards their stay.

 _Endou and Gao_

"Tadaima!" Endou boomed as he went inside the house alongside Gao. "We're back!" Gao said casually. "Oh! Mamoru-kun, Gao-kun. Welcome back" Endou's mother smiled. "Mom please give us food quickly. We need to go practice" Endou demanded.

"P…Practice!? You didn't tell me!" Gao jumped about a feet in the air. "Oh I didn't?" Endou wondered. "No you didn't Mamoru-kun!" Gao shouted back. Endou's mother laughed at the idiocy of the boys. "There you go boys. Eat and play soccer!" Endou's mother winked.

 _At the steel tower plaza_

"God hand!" Endou shouted as he stopped the tire. "Wow! Do you think I can do it?" Gao asked. "Well you do need practice for it. Want to try?" Endou replied. "Yeah sure." Gao went in front of the tire and gave it a big push but before he could do anything, the tire came back at full speed, knocking off Gao and Endou.

"Gao! At least learn before you try it" Endou yelled. "You were the one who said to try silly! Don't blame me!" Gao yelled back.

"But I think as you're the forward you should just practice dribbling and shooting. You shoot the ball and I'll catch it?" Endou suggested. "K then. Let's make it a challenge!" Gao smirked. "Challenge me anytime you want"

Gao started kicking the ball and shoot towards the goal. Endou easily caught it and threw it back. "Is this all you've got?!" Endou taunted Gao. "Don't you mock me!"

He shoot again and this time the shoot was furious. Endou barely managed to catch it but his hands started hurting and the gloves burned up. "M…Mamoru-kun are you-" "Yeah I'm okay! Shoot Gao!"

Gao did as told. He shoot without any hissatsu but still injured Gao and it broke through the goal. "Mamoru-kun! Are you okay? Your hands are burning and you're saying that you are okay?" Gao yelled at Endou.

"Gao? Tell me seriously if you are human? You made my hands burn just with a normal shoot. I remember this happened when Aphrodi did it but he used the Aqua of the gods to give him power. Are you guys really human?"

"Mamoru-kun… you can check my ID if you don't believe I'm human!" Gao yelled. "G…Gao-san? Endou-san?" Yasashii came running. "Yasashii-chan!?" Gao happily yelled.

"Are you guys okay? You look wounded! What happened?" Yasashii asked. "Well Yasashii… the boy you see here is from another dimension as you know but he and Ryuenji have such a strong power that they can even tear nets from a normal shoot." Endou laughed.

"Really? Gao-san and Tasuku-kun?! You are that powerful?" Yasashii's eyes were wide in amazement. "Well it's correct. Well now you're making me embarrassed." Gao said.

"I would really like you guys to become stronger! But it's already night and it's very late too." Yasashii told. "By the way Yasashii. Why did you come here?" Endou asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot. Well Terumi-kun and Hiroto-kun got into a fight and in the meantime Fuusuke-kun and Haruya-kun got into a fight as well. Ichirouta-kun and Tasuku-kun are trying to hold them back but they aren't listening and it's getting dangerous."

"WHAT!?" Gao and Endou ran towards the scene at once with Yasashii following.

 _At the scene_

"Guys! Calm down!" Kazemaru was telling them all but they we're listening. "It's not good to fight amongst your on selves!" Tasuku tried but it was no use.

"I would even kill you if I can!" Aphrodi yelled at Hiroto. "Why you…. I wasn't the one who got you injured! The true culprits are fighting over there!" Hiroto yelled back. "Say what you want but you were the mastermind behind all of the incidents weren't you!" Aphrodi yelled. "So you think that I'm an alien even now? We all are in the same team now!" Hiroto shouted. "Shut up!" Aphrodi replied.

"I never thought you would do this kind of thing Nagumo!" Suzuno yelled. "So what! You didn't even ask me!" Nagumo replied. "Why you! I'll hate you even if I have to kill myself for it!" Suzuno became even more furious. "Remember when we were small kids, you didn't invite me and a few others to your birthday! It was the day you got orphaned! Ha. Meaning if you leave my side. You'll suffer!" Nagumo made Suzuno's head down and he became depressed. "It was just a bad coincidence stupid! I can't believe I once called you my best friend!" Suzuno slapped Nagumo.

Nagumo became furious and slapped him back. Tasuku went there to control the situation but the same happened on the other side and Kazemaru was trapped as well.

At the same time Endou and Gao appeared and handled the situation. "Guys! Stop fighting. This proves our team's lack of teamwork if this keeps up. Pull yourselves together!" Gao yelled. Everyone looked at him with an embarrassed look and said sorry.

 _After the fight_

"Ouch! Yasashii it hurts at that spot!" Suzuno cried while Yasashii was putting ointment. "Well I didn't ask you to go and slap Haruya-kun. He hit you back harder and now your face's bruised." Yasashii replied kindly. Nagumo started laughed at the sight. "Why you-" "Don't fight!" Yasashii cut in. "Well if Yasashii-chan says then I won't but I'll settle the score once and for all!" Suzuno's face swell up.

"Yeah yeah try if you can."

Yasashii went over to Aphrodi and Hiroto who were also injured and rubbed ointment on their faces too.

 _Kazemaru and Tasuku's side_

"We're back!" Kazemaru boomed. "Hey we have arrived!" Tasuku roared. "Welcome back!" Nozomi welcomed them. "Welcome back. How was your first day at Raimon Tasuku-kun?" Kazemaru's mother asked.

"It was good. We had tons of fun" Tasuku smiled. "And Ichirouta-kun… where had you been all day?" "Well due to Tasuku-kun and Gao-kun's buddies being captured we had to play against Garsheild. And it was a headache"

"Wow! Tasuku-Onii-chan what's this card flying?" Nozomi asked. "Oh that? It's my-" "Buddy. Jackknife Dragon" Yawazaka cut in. "Cool!"

"You know about him?" Tasuku asked. "Oh well you know. I used to buddyfight too" Yawazaka grinned. "YOU DID TOO!?" Tasuku yelled in a surprising tone. "Yes I did. In fact I still have a deck. Wanna buddyfight?" Yawazaka asked. "I would love too! But you know Gao is a better fighter than I am. He saved the world twice." Tasuku admitted.

"Now if the Boy Wonder Cop would say this, I would really be depressed. Come on! It doesn't matter!" Yawazaka taunted. "Well then I'd love too!" Tasuku smiled.

"Come on. I'll get the stuff from the room. We can play in the living room"

"Wow! Are we going to see buddyfight?" Kazemaru asked. "Yup you are. I'm sure you'll love it." Tasuku replied. "Then should I call Aphrodi and Hiroto over too Mom? they said they wanted to see a buddyfight too" Kazemaru asked. "Yes sure Ichirouta-kun. I would be happy if they came over." Yawazaka replied kindly. Kazemaru dashed off to call them.

"Tasuku-kun…! Help me!" Yawazaka said who was carrying boxes, way much for her to handle. Tasuku smile and went to help her. "Mom how do you know buddyfight?" Nozomi asked. "Well Nozomi-chan, I just got the hang of it by watching others. Especially Yota-kun. He used to play it a lot. Ah the times." Yawazaka stopped.

"Hun? What happened?" Tasuku asked. "Tasuku-kun… you said that Yota-kun died but how did he die? I mean the year you told me, I had been there just and then Yota-kun died right?" Yawazaka was troubled. "There's an 'and' to it right?" "Hmm… He was as fine as he could be." Yawazaka continued. "What Gao told me was that he had been trying to be the sun-fighter but someone was jealous of this and did something to make him ill. His health slowly deteriorated and in the end he died because his heart stopped working" Tasuku said sorrowfully. "Yota-kun… why you" Yawazaka's heart filled with pain.

"Mom! I've returned with Aphrodi and Hiroto!" Kazemaru roared as he opened the door of his house. "Oh. Terumi-kun! Hiroto-kun. Welcome!" Yawazaka welcomed them warmly. "Konichiwa" Aphrodi and Hiroto said kindly. "Umm… Oba-san we heard that you and Tasuku-kun were going to buddyfight? Do you know how to?" Aphrodi asked. "Of course! So let's go to the ground!"

Kazemaru, Nozomi, Hiroto and Aphrodi watched tensely as the fighters set and shuffled their decks.

"Assemble Dragon Army! Dragonic Force Luminize!"

"Walking in Fury and Harmony! Luminize Brave Soliel!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I play for Dragon world!" Tasuku said.

"And I play for Dungeon World!" Yawazaka said.

"You go first Tasuku"

"You'll regret…"

"I don't mind. I won't"

"K then. First I buddycall Jackknife dragon to the right and I equip Dragon blade Drago brave."

Tasuku attacked Yawazaka with Drago brave and then with Jack. She suffered 6 damage in one turn.

"Now it's your turn"

"Hmm. First I call Brave of the Sun Gao to the left and equip Brave's sword, Soma Sword!"

"Gao-kun!?" Hiroto, Kazemaru and Aphrodi yelled.

Yawazaka link attacked with Brave of the Sun, Gao and Soma sword. Tasuku suffered 5 damage

"Is that the best you have?"

"No Tasuku. I'll show you in my next turn"

"Ok but for now I increase my gauge by Dragonic Charge two times. Now I change Jackknife into Jackknife Gold Ritter. Next I call Drum to the future to the left. Link attack boys!"

"Not so fast! Divine protection of Shelsana!"

"I'll use Drum the Future's ability to nullify your shield!"

"Not so fast Tasuku-kun. You don't have any gauge left" Yawazaka smiled and winked.

"Ugh!"

*Move End*

"You're good Oba-chan."

"So are you Tasuku. But I have a shock prepared for you. I call Legendary Messiah Tasuku to the right!"

Everyone was shocked as Yawazaka predicted. "It's T…Tasuku-kun now?!" Hiroto panicked. "What the…!?" Aphrodi stopped.

"And now I call Mighty Sun, Yota! (not a real card)"

"Y…Yota-kun?!" Tasuku panicked.

"Didn't I tell you, you would be shocked?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts! Combine link attack.."

"It's a big mistake!"

"I didn't finish Tasuku. I was saying 'not' at the end. There's no way I'd make a mistake like that!"

"Go Yota! Go and attack!"

Tasuku suffered 3 critical. "Ugh"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Go Tasuku! Go attack you look-alike!"

Tasuku suffered another 2 critical.

"Now you're only left with 1 life Tasuku-kun."

"Don't worry. It'll be over this turn!"

"I have 6 life and you only 1."

"I have prepared for this too. First go Drum! Attack her!"

Yawazaka suffered 3 damage but…

"Final phase!"

"What the…. Damn it! I was so close to victory!"\

"Sorry Oba-chan but this fight goes to me. Final phase! Dragonic punisher!"

Kazemaru, Nozomi, Aphrodi and Hiroto were surprised at the fight and the impact. They were way too shocked to say anything"

"Game over. Winner ; Ryuenji Tasuku" Tasuku imitated the actual voice. "Tasuku-kun" Yawazaka giggled. "You played very well. If I hadn't drawn out my Impact at the right time than I would have been the one to lose."

"Well it all depends on luck in the end then. Well all's well that ends well." Yawazaka added.

"It was awesome Mom!" Kazemaru said excited. "Really? Well I guess it's almost night time." Yawazaka replied. "Yeah I guess it is. Tasuku, Hiroto, Aphrodi… do you guys wanna go up in my room?" Kazemaru asked. "Yeah. I'm okay with this." They all replied. "Ok then. Let's go." Kazemaru ran up with them following.

 _In his room_

"It was a nice game Tasuku-kun."

"Thankyou Terumi-kun."

They all looked around then suddenly Hiroto spoke up. "What do you guys think about the new coach?"

"I… well we… actually we aren't used to this kind but what I found more shocking was that he isn't allowing us to practice. Like what should we do till then?" Kazemaru replied. "Yeah and all the other teams are probably still practicing and here we are. Doing nothing and not even practicing. We don't even know each other that well but we still have to do nothing like we know everything" Aphrodi's body started to swell up. "Plus he keeps saying that we are no match for the world. If he doesn't allow practice then we are no match against the world." Hiroto yelled. "We should work on teamwork in the time being but what good would come out of playing it easy?" Kazemaru continued.

"Guys I think there is another meaning to this. Maybe there is a hidden message in between?" Tasuku suggested. Aphrodi leaned over him. "Well then Mr. genius why don't you explain this message?" *sweat drop* "I'm still trying to figure it out Terumi-kun" Aphrodi went back. "I trust your word Tasuku-kun. But I'll keep a check on you. You look suspicious"

"He's back to his normal behavior with us. It looks that way." Kazemaru giggled. "Hey you!" Aphrodi blushed. "Oh my~ now the boy is blushing" Hiroto teased. "Hey! This blush is actually anger showing form!" Aphrodi yelled. "Look Hiroto. Now the boy is trying to hide his embarrassment" Kazemaru teased again.

"Come on guys. It's ok. Let him relax" Tasuku smiled. "Are you mocking me Tasuku-kun?" "Terumi-kun. I'm taking your side. Come on!"

Suddenly everyone stopped. Yawazaka's footsteps were heard. She suddenly opened the door. "Terumi-kun! Hurry up! It's an emergency!" Yawazaka shouted and ran out with Aphrodi.

Everyone stopped and looked at the scene developing. "Ichirouta..?" Hiroto managed to speak his name. "Yes… she's not like this. Something must've happened." Kazemaru replied. "I think it's something serious" Tasuku added. "Want to go see?" Kazemaru asked. "Yes let's go" Hiroto and Tasuku replied.

 _Downstairs_

"Terumi-kun…" Yawazaka whispered something in Aphrodi's ear. "What!? But… but… where is she?" Aphrodi cried. "It's okay. They'll get better soon." Yawazaka hugged him.

"Rewards for guessing what? Ichirouta. It looks like you know something." Hiroto said. "Auh.. well"

"Spit it Ichirouta"

"Well you see, My mother and Aphrodi's mother were cousins so it makes us cousins eventually. Also she was her best friend so I have known Aphrodi since we were very little kids. We used to play a lot and go to places but I have no idea what's going on here." Kazemaru replied.

"I'll tell you" Yawazaka came out. "M…Mom!?"

"But before telling, Ichirouta-kun, Terumi-kun is staying with us here for a while." Yawazaka told him. "But Oba-chan, what really happened?" Tasuku asked. "Auh well. Come here you guys" Yawazaka took the boys to another room.

"I know Ichirouta already told you about mine and Terumi-kun's Mom's relation. Actually today, his mother and little sister went to the market but got into an accident. Her mother is in critical situation but her sister is safe. I was going to get her from the hospital. But please don't mention it in front of Terumi-kun now. He'll be depressed"

"What!?" All of them yelled. "Yes. I'm going to the hospital now. Please take care of Nozomi-chan. I'll be back after a while."

"Yes sure mom."

 _After a while_

"Um… Did this actually happen?" Hiroto asked. "I'm also shocked Hiroto-kun. It's all very frightening." Tasuku replied. "Auh. Tasuku-kun. If you don't mind then can I ask you something?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes. Ask whatever you want"

"Well I came to know that your parents died. How was that?"

There was a long silence. Then suddenly Tasuku spoke.

"Well you see, that four years ago there was an earthquake and it was disastrous. So they died like that. My father, tried to protect us but died instead, after he fell from a height due to the shake. My mother saw a building falling. A piece was about to hit me but she pushed me away and took the hit instead. She bled and died right there. I took my little sister but somewhere I slipped and she fell from my hands. Then suddenly, the ground cracked and she let her tiny hand out. I couldn't catch her and she fell inside. But that's the past. Now's the present" Tasuku tried to put a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry I asked-" BOOM!

Suddenly there a huge sound of an explosion. All of them ran towards the window to check out the scene. There was a long silence. Only the voices of people screaming and crying were coming from the opposite direction of the hospital.

After about 2 minutes they saw someone coming. "Hiroto! Kiyama Hiroto! It's bad! Come down!" The boy screamed and cried.

Tasuku strained his eyes and saw Suzuno, covered in blood and wounds, trying to walk. They all ran downstairs and aided their comrade.

"Suzuno? What's wrong?"

"It's bad! Everyone in the orphanage…"

"Orphanage…?"

"The blast was at the orphanage and everyone died!"

"What!? Suzuno?! Tell me the truth! Don't lie and joke around! It isn't even April!"

"I…I'm telling… the truth" Suzuno managed to speak. He was shaking madly because of the blood lose.

"I think, first we need to take him to the hospital and go get him stitches." Tasuku said.

"You guys go. I'll be going to the orphanage."

"But that's where there was the blast!" Tasuku yelled. "Are you in your senses Hiroto-kun?"

"Tasuku-kun. It's okay. I want to check!" With this Hiroto ran towards the orphanage. "Is he alright? I think he….."

"Suzuno!"

" **wow! It was impressive Kaza-chan!" ~ Gao**

" **Thankyou!" ~ Kaza-chan**

" **Kaza-chan…. What about the important announcement?" ~Gao**

" **Oh thank you Gao for reminding!" ~ Kaza-chan.**

" **Your welcome. I guess the readers would be surprised?" ~ Gao**

" **Surely Gao! Well minna-san, an important announcement… : I have made another fanfic of Future Card Buddyfight and Inazuma eleven. Please give it a read. It is called 'THE TRADEGY BEFALLS'" ~Kaza-chan**

" **Please everyone! She needs views and likes!" ~ Gao**

" **Yes minna-san. Gao is right** **But until then, Gao today no one's around so you're up for the preview" ~ Kaza-chan.**

 **Preview:**

 **While Kazemaru and Tasuku deal with Suzuno's injury, another great surprise appears!**

 **NEXT TIME:** **True Meaning of Friendship!**


End file.
